Empathy
by DesireOFfantasy
Summary: After a terrible tragedy changes Amber's life forever, she is forced to live with the consequences while trying to move on with her life. However, after leaving her wonderful home in Gatlinburg to move in with her friend and cousin in Forks, she is thrust into a new world of mysteries, lies, and a new beginning at love. Though, she faces losing everything when a new threat rises.
1. Prologue

**Full Summary: _After a terrible tragedy changes Amber's life forever, she is forced to live with the consequences while trying to move on with her life. However, after leaving her wonderful home in Gatlinburg, TN to move in with her friend and cousin in Forks, she is now thrust into a new world of mysteries, lies, and a new beginning at love. Though, now she faces losing everything when a new threat rises. Will Amber survive it all, or will she fall prey to her curse, and this old enemy._**

**Okay, this technically isn't the first Twilight fanfiction I've written. I have written one other that I posted years ago, but never had the heart to finish; plus many more that I'd gave in and just trashed before they made it to the posting process. However, this might be the first one that I've written that I really like and see having potential. Though, here's the thing, this is a story I wrote two years ago and never finished. I wrote it during the time I was dealing with an ex-boyfriend and kind of needed something to vent my feelings. That pretty much means I'm not as in touch with the concept I originally set for this story, but I have revised it a bit in my head and I've written some notes in case I lose focus again (which I'm praying I don't *Fingers Crossed*). **

**The way that I came across this story again was I got bored one night, and I was reading through some of my old fanfictions that I'd written and never posted. This one here really caught my attention, and by the time I got to the end of the few chapters I had written, I kind of wanted to bang my head against my computer for an hour (Sadly my mother wouldn't let me lol). That's how bad I felt for never posting this. Anyway though, so far I've got nine full chapters written from before, and I'm currently writing the tenth. I'm going to warn you all though, I'm not a frequent poster so beware of the time it might take me to upload again. Plus, I currently have to use my Uncle's computer to access the internet, and he can be kind of iffy about letting me use it. So, well, hopefully you get what I mean.**

**This chapter you're about to read is just something I've written to kind of catch your attention, and I was going to throw it away, but I liked the Prologue to much…or is it a Preface? I don't know, I tend to forget lol. Anyway I really hope you like it, and I'll probably be posting the real first chapter right after this one, so please enjoy. **

**P.S. This story is rated M for a reason. It contains strong adult language and sexual references. Plus later on some adult situations if you know what I mean (though I'm still debating that.) So, if you are not over 18, please, I recommend you not read this. However, I can't control what you do, but I do pray that you take this to heart. **

**Oh extra P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! I'd like to hear what you all think too, and I'll give you a cookie if you do. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight whatsoever, or its original characters. The only thing that I own is my own invention of characters and their background. So please don't sue me Stephanie Meyer. I don't have any money anyway lol. :-) **

* * *

_**+Prologue+**_

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, months….years.

Just ways we tell the time that passes us by. Time, how it drifts through our hands; only noticing its disappearance when the last grain of sand slips through the hourglass.

Time has no compassion; not for the sick or the healthy. Time does not even bat an eye for the young or the old. Time is cruel; ruthless.

….and I've learned to hate it.

Time is what stole those precious moments of my life away. Time is what helped change my life in a matter of seconds.

Tick, Tock, goes the clock. How it mocks me; reminding me how I can't go back to change that single second that damned me to this very moment.

Mankind has rarely taken the _time_ to notice their actions, or the things they do.

So, maybe that's why God punished us with Time's brother.

Death.

Just another word to personify another heartless non-being.

Death, with his cold pitiless glare, and icy touch; oh how he can sneak up on you at any moment, and pull you away from this world, even as your screaming and kicking all the way.

Death doesn't spare anyone either. Eventually, he _will_ find you, because Death is never deceived. He does not play a fool so easily, and undermining him only results in his own vicious wrath. Death will only make it worse for you if you resist.

Time…Death….

We were created to fear these two brothers, but only to deeply worship their sister.

Life.

She breathes her soul into us, urging us to move forward. She tries to make us thankful that we have Time. With her love she neutralizes her brother's cruelty that Death bestows upon him. With her help, the universe manages to balances itself between the good and the evil.

These siblings, and their triangle, are what make us who we are. Without them the universe would fall into chaos.

So, why would I hate all three of them so passionately?

I guess it might have to do with the constant struggle between Life and Death. Somehow, during their battle, I'd gotten caught in between as they tried to make things right.

Now, I'm my own phenomenon.

I despise Death, because it will not come quick enough.

I detest Life, because she bestowed upon me this curse I bare.

Though, above all of them, I loathe Time the worst. Time mocks me, as he holds back his relentless brother from yanking me from this world; the only escape I have from this curse that Life has given me.

Do not think me wrong, however, when I assume there's no way around Time. I know how to fool Time. Yet, I'm too much of a proud person to pull those stunts, so it is with my honorable decision I chose to stand by Life's side longer. I choose to endure my cruel fate with my head held high.

I am not weak. I can persevere through this.

Now, if only I can convince my body what my mind believes, as I lay here slowly gasping Life's last bits of air. Grasping at the loose ends as I try to hold on to the sound of his voice.

If only I had realized what I had done sooner. Maybe this wouldn't be the last time I'd be staring up into his eyes.

However, it seems the twisted three can't be deterred from their mission now.

* * *

**Hope you liked this first taste. Anyways please remember to review, and I'll be nice and give you one of my famous chocolate chip cookies, or any kind of sugar filled cookie if you review really. lol**


	2. The Awakening

**Okay, here's the real first chapter to the story. Now, you're probably going to notice the name Jacob in this, so please don't freak. It's not that wonderfully delicious hunk Jacob Black. This is a different Jacob of my own design. He's name is Jacob Evans for present and future reference as well. As of right now it will not mention where the characters are at in the chapter, but I will tell you the scene and the next chapter are set in Gatlinburg, TN. This one is currently at their closest hosp…well you'll figure it out hehehe. Anyway, hope you enjoy this first chapter everyone. **

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give you all of my chocolate candy I've gotten hidden from my mother. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight whatsoever, or its original characters. The only thing that I own is my own invention of characters and their background. So please don't sue me Stephanie Meyer. I don't have any money anyway lol. :-)**

* * *

_**+The Awakening+**_

Beep, Beep, Beep,

'_Someone please shut off that incessant noise,_' I thought as the lines on my forehead creased in agitation. When had I set the alarm clock last night? I'm awfully sure it had to be a Sunday today. For that matter, I was also sure it was the day after graduation as well. I shouldn't have to wake up…should I?

I tried to remember the events of the night before, and how I'd gotten home. I mean, I could distinctly remember telling Tay I was heading back to her house to stay the night. Returning home would have been a complete bust, seeing how both my mother and my uncle were off of work that night.

Uggh, I still don't know why my mother let her brother move in with us after her and my father's divorce. The man was a pig! I mean, weren't all gay guys supposed to be fruity or girly like that RuPaul guy?

But, nooooo…

I end up with the Uncle that personifies the Butch factor; big, fat, hairy, and plain off rude. I could barely stand to remain five minutes in the room with him; sometimes even half that after he's had his morning glass of coke with rum.

To top it all off his name even screams how disgusting he is, and very much so proves my point; Butch. Yeah, shocker there, buddy! You really hit the nail on the cross when you named him Gran. Ha!

However, he can't fully be blamed for the complete detest I hold for my home. My mother is just as bad as my uncle, if not worse. If there was ever a woman with the word, 'Idiot,' stamped upon her forehead, then that woman would have to be my mom. Don't get me wrong, I love that woman to death! Heck, I'd jump in front of a bullet to protect her, but sometimes she could be a little dense.

For instance; why would you want to date a guy the second time around after he's cheated on you, all he wants is sex, he's a drunk, and he tries to flirt with your daughter who's half his age. Eck, disgusting bastard! I don't know what she sees in him, but it's obviously well hidden from my view; not that I'd want to see it anyway. To top it all off, he completely turns my mom against me in any argument between us. Even when she knows I'm right!

I mean, I know I should be happy for her since she's getting around after the divorce, but the friggin' separation was back in what? 2000? It's been eight years, mother! You can do better than that creeper.

Beep, Beep, Beep,

'_Uggh, turn of that damn forsaken piece of crap_,' I growled inside my head. I was too tired to even move a muscle; let alone reach over to turn off an alarm clock. '_Maybe if I wait long enough, someone in the house will get angry enough to come shut it off for me_,' I thought with a hopeful smile.

Eh, call me lazy, but that's how I'd managed most of my life. The only thing I put my effort into was my schooling.

Okay, maybe it wasn't the only thing, but I could be really lazy at times; like now for instance.

Jacob used to joke that I….

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. My memories suddenly came flooding back to me like a tsunami of garbled up pictures and emotions.

I'd gone to a graduation party. It had gotten out of hand. There was drinking, and I'd had a few. Jacob had shown up after I hadn't seen him in over a year. He had looked different; pale, his amber eyes were brighter, redder, and he was almost ungodly cold. I'd been angry at him. I had tried to run, but he had only followed. He'd wanted to apologize for leaving me for that slut I had to call an ex-best-friend. I got in my car to leave. He'd swooped into the passenger seat, and slammed the door before I could stop him. I tried to get him to get out, but he wouldn't listen. I got even angrier. I peeled out of my friend's driveway. Jacob and I were arguing. I didn't see it coming. I looked up. There was a white light. Then a strong jolt. We were rolling; falling. There was cold water. Finally… blackness.

I had crashed!

I was drunk!

_Oh god I'm dead! _

Groaning out loud, I suddenly heard frantic voices over the beeping noise.

"Amber sweetie, can you hear me," came my mother's voice from above. I smiled softly at the rich texture of her smooth monotone. It wasn't a boring tone either like most history or math teachers have, but instead it was the kind that brought a peace to your mind. Her voice had always brought me out of the darkest places when I was a child; from the boogeyman hiding under my bed when I was four, to the cheating boyfriend who'd dumped me at fifteen.

"Anne, stop hovering! She'll close her eyes immediately if you're the first thing she sees when she wakes up," my Aunt Pat joked, but the way she had said it seemed as if she were trying to force her normal wistful nature. Something that I knew she'd never had to do in the past.

"I don't care, Pat! As long as she at least opens her eyes," my mother exclaimed, before I felt her take my hand. Then it was like a dam had burst inside of me.

Emotions came pouring into my mind from out of nowhere.

…Joy… Hope… Love….

However, they were underlined with something much worse.

…Grief…Sadness…Sympathy…

I felt tears pooling from the corners of my closed eyes; cascading down my cheeks in rough salty trails. Why was I feeling like this? I was fine a mere moment ago.

"Oh, sweetie, don't cry. Just open your eyes for Mama. I'm right here with you baby," my mother cooed, as she pressed my hand to her lips.

"M-mom," I croaked, as I slowly opened my eyes. Snapping them shut immediately, I growled at the brightness of the room.

"Pat, turn off the lights for a minute. It's gonna be too bright," my mother ordered, before calling out to my cousin, "Hunter, go find a nurse. Let them know she's awake."

"I'm already on it," Hunter called out, before I heard a door click shut.

Suddenly the lights dimmed in the room, and I carefully opened my eyes once again. However, this time I managed to keep them open long enough to adjust to the scene around me. Within moments, ever so slowly, my mother and aunt came into focus.

They looked awful. The two sisters could almost be twins if it weren't for the four-year difference. Either of the two's long, light-brunette hair was held up in almost identical messy ponytails. Both of their eyes held dark rimmed circles around them; along with tear tracks lining their skin. Added to that, they both were dressed as if they hadn't worn a pair of clean clothes within weeks.

"Hey, baby," my mother sniffed, as she wiped away a stray tear from the corner of her eye.

"Hey," I rasped, as my eyes darted around the room quickly, "W-water."

"Here, you go Lynnie," my aunt spoke; using my nickname that only she was allowed to let leave her lips.

My mother helped me to lean forward, as I took the straw into my mouth. Sipping carefully, I smiled in relief as the cold liquid smoothly washed over my tongue; finally washing away the dry sandy taste that had taken up root upon it.

"Better," Pat asked after a minute. Letting go of the straw, I gave a firm nod.

"What happened," I whispered, as I tried to sit up. Seeing my dilemma, my mother pressed a button somewhere on the bed, and within moments I was raised up into a sitting position.

"Don't you remember, baby," my mother asked fearfully, after having made sure I was comfortable.

"I remember crashing?"

"Yes, you were in a car crash. The other driver was on his way home from a late night at work. He fell asleep at the wheel, and swerved into your lane."

"That would explain the white light," I chuckled softly, before fear suddenly took over, "Is he alright, though?"

Both my mother and aunt grimaced slightly, but nodded all the same.

"He's fine sweetheart. All he received were a couple of bruises, and a few scrapes. If he hadn't of had his foot on the brake for few minutes before the crash, it would have been worse. He only hit the driver's side of your car enough to send it into a roll…"

"There was water," I blurted out, as the memory surfaced to the front of my mind.

"You were on a bridge, and the car rolled over the railing. You must have gotten out somehow, and swam to the bank. One of the EMT's found you," my aunt confirmed with a nod.

"I…I don't remember that. I just remember the water, and then…nothing. After that there was nothing," I mumbled more to myself than to them.

How had I gotten on shore? I didn't remember getting out of the car. Hell, I don't even think I could have swum after all of that! Then something clicked inside my brain.

Jacob?

"Jacob! He must have brought me on shore. He must have…"

Then I saw why my mother and aunt were being so quiet about this whole thing. Just a mere glimpse into their eyes told the horrible story.

Tightening her grip on my hand, my mother spoke solemnly, "Sweetie, Jacob…he…well…he didn't make it baby. I'm so sorry. He was driving, and the impact must have merely knocked him unconscious. He never got out of the water. T-they say h-he drowned."

I was too shocked to move. I couldn't even breathe. It was like someone had ripped open my chest, and had taken hold of my lungs; squeezing so tight that not a single drop of sweet air could enter. My heart had stopped beating. It was like the news of Jacob's death had taken with it the last of my life. I was a shell… but a shell that could remember….a shell that could speak….

"Jacob wasn't driving," I whispered, staring past the two sisters with a pair of confused, dead eyes. Breathing in shakily, I added at the sign of their stricken looks "I was."

The room fell awkwardly quiet. Only the sound of the monitors hummed around our ears, as we waited for someone to speak.

Then, the two sisters glanced between one another. It was almost as if they were having their own wordless conversation; like they could read each other's expressions as if they were some form of unusual Braille. However, within minutes, my mother finally licked her lips as she prepared to speak her next shocking words.

"No, you were in the passenger seat. They found Jacob's body buckled in on the driver's side. You must have let him drive you home, because according to Taylor you'd been drinking," my mother informed me, looking slightly scared upon hearing my revelation.

"No…no I think…I…I don't know… it's all so confusing," I whispered, as various emotions finally started flowing through me. Anger… at myself for letting Jake into the car. Disgust… for the things I had called him before the crash. Fear… that he probably blamed me for his death. Then finally, _grief_… for losing someone whom I'd cared so deeply for, and who I would never see again. Placing my head in my hands, I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"This can't be true. He can't be dead," I gasped through the deafening sobs that began to claw their way up my throat.

"Oh baby! It's okay. Everything's going to be okay," my mother whispered as she took me into her arms.

Emotions continued to pour through me; some I didn't even know I felt.

…Despair…Shame… Pity… Worry…

I just wanted it all to stop. I wanted to stop feeling. I wanted to forget whatever I had heard within these last few minutes, but the words kept replaying over in my mind.

"…_**Car crash…"**_

"…_**Drowned…"**_

"…_**Jacob…dead…"**_

"…_**Gone…"**_

'_It's a lie,'_I couldn't help but to think. _'I was driving! I crashed! Jacob was in the passenger seat! NOT ME! They've got it all wrong! Yet how did I survive? How did I get out of the car? Better yet, how did Jacob get into the driver's seat?'_

"How long have I been out," I muttered into my hands with a sniffle, after having composed myself a bit.

Pulling away from me, my mother wiped my cheek with her hand, as she turned her gaze onto my aunt. Pat, in turn, leaned forward as she wet her lips carefully. It was as if she were afraid to answer this next question as well; almost as if it were just as terrible as the news of Jacob's death.

"Well, you've been in a coma for about a week. The doctors were afraid you wouldn't wake up considering the significant trauma you're head took. You were out cold with a concussion for a long time before they finally found you. They said that there was a chance, when you woke up, that there may be some serious damage to your brain; that you might not be the same."

"Obviously we were wrong," came a voice from the doorway. Looking up, I found a middle aged man, who was slightly balding at the top of his head. He wore large round-framed glasses that almost magnified his already beady eyes. Scanning the chart held in both of his hands, he replied, "You really are quite lucky, Miss, McCall. That bump on your head almost killed you. If the EMTs hadn't of found you when they did, and shocked you back into this world, then you wouldn't be sitting here with us right now. I guess it was by God's good graces to let you stay here on this Earth with us." The man looked up with a smile on his face, as he replied, "Now, let's have a look at that bump on your head."

Walking over to stand beside me, he reached out, and began unraveling the gauze from around my skull. I could honestly say that it made me feel like a mummy, as he dropped the clump of white tissues into the trashcan next to him.

"Hmm, it looks to be doing better. It's definitely going to leave a nasty scar, however. Other than that I stitched it up pretty nicely," he commented, as he walked over to the cabinets within the room to retrieve more gauze and bandages, "Now, how are you feeling? Are you dizzy? Sick? How's your eyesight?"

"Um, I'm feeling fine actually. There's a bit of a sore tenderness on the side of my head though. However, my eyesight's perfect," I answered, as he returned with his desired items in hand.

"Good. Well, not the pain, but that's to be expected with the gash on your head," he replied with a meek chuckle.

"How bad is the cut," I asked. He grimaced slightly, as my aunt calmly reached into her purse to pull out a mirror. Handing it to me, I carefully lifted it up to view my reflection. What I saw made me put the mirror down just as quickly. Tears began to form anew in my eyes, as the image of what I just saw burned itself into my brain.

There had been a long, deep, cut extending from the right side of my forehead, coming down across my eyebrow, and almost reaching above my right eye. Just that one glimpse of it made me want to puke.

"Can you just hurry, and cover it up, please," I begged, while wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"No problem," the doctor spoke with a sympathetic smile. Slowly pressing his hand against my head with the gauze, his thumb barely brushed against my skin before I felt that odd feeling again; only this time there was more of a jolt.

…Irritation… Grumpiness… Frustration… Bitterness… Displeasure….

Jerking away from him immediately, I tried to evaluate where all these emotions were coming from. Sure I knew I felt deep disgust right now, but bitterness?

"Did I press a sore spot," the doctor asked. Looking into his eyes, it was then that I knew where the emotions were coming from.

They were coming from him.

How did I know that?

Better yet, how could I do that?

"Y-yeah," I lied, not quite wanting to be truthful. There was no reason to list 'insane' to my growing list of problems right now. Giving me a nod in annoyance, he went back to placing the bandage on my head. All the while I kept asking myself one question….

'_What really happened to me?'_

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked this first chapter, and it has you wondering what's going on. I love mysteries. :-)**

**Oh, here are some songs I listened to while writing this or revising it. I think I'm going to do a song list for every chapter. It sets the mood when you read it. :-)**

_Radioactive- by Imagine Dragons_

_Breath of Life- Florence and the Machine_

_Frozen Tears-Within Temptation_

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Like I said before, I'll give you a piece of chocolate just so my mother can't have a piece LOL. Not really, but still, please review. I enjoy hearing the feedback.**

**Thanks for reading guys! ;-)**


	3. The Decision

**Okay, as much as I didn't want to do this, I went ahead and posted the third chapter, because I didn't want to wait. However, here are some things you're going to need to know though. As of currently, this story is based two years after the whole **_**Breaking Dawn**_** incident. Nothing has changed except for Paul who never imprinted on Rachel, and never will. I got other plans for him; though not for Amber of course. She's got the whole Jacob thing going on so I doubt she'll try another guy when Embry comes around to save the day. **

**Also, the only other thing I changed was Embry's age. I know in the book he's around Bella's age, but in this story he's about Jacob's age. So besides that, just tack on two years to everybody's ages, and you'll be fine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight whatsoever, or its original characters. The only thing that I own is my own invention of characters and their background. So please don't sue me Stephanie Meyer. I don't have any money anyway lol. :-) **

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

**_+The Decision+_**

**June 14****th****, 2008…Saturday**

_**Amber's P.O.V**_

It had been just a week since I had awoken from my coma,

…and two weeks since the night of Jacob's death.

Staring out my window, I sat perched quietly on top of my bed. My knees were drawn up to my chest, and locked tightly in place by my arms. With my back against the headboard, I easily managed to lean my head against the wall for support.

I'd been in this same position all night. I had refused to leave the room, or even eat for that matter; not as if I would anyway. I hadn't had an appetite really since I heard news of Jacob's death.

After coming home yesterday, I had simply walked right up the stairs, and straight to this spot I sat in now.

Dried tears littered my cheeks, and my eyes were swollen and red. My hair stuck up in odd angles from my loosely made bun, as whatever makeup I'd worn the day before streaked in jagged lines along my face. Overall, I was a mess.

However, that was nothing compared to what I felt inside.

I couldn't help reflecting upon yesterday when I had visited Jacob's grave. It just kept playing over and over again like a broken record inside my mind. It mocked me; laughed at me as it dug deeper into my brain.

_The day before…_

_Taylor, Hunter, and myself slowly made our way through the graveyard quietly. Each grave stone we passed seemed to drill another nail into my heart. _

_Jacob's was here._

_He was among these others._

_He shouldn't be with them._

_He'd only been eighteen._

_He'd been too young._

"_We're here," Taylor said, speaking for the first time since we'd gotten into the car earlier this morning._

_Shaking my head, I kept my eyes closed as I whispered brokenly to my friends, "I can't do it. Please, let's just leave! I can't do this."_

_Sighing sadly, Hunter took my hand in his as he replied, "You can too, Amber. You need to for that matter. You'll never get over this if you don't accept it first. I know it's hard. I know you loved him once, but you need to do this for yourself."_

_I continued shaking my head as I tried to back away, but Hunter kept a firm grip. Taylor, sensing Hunter's distress, also took my gloved and lacy hand; trying to reassure me._

"_You need to say goodbye Amber. If you don't, then you'll just feel even worse than you do now," she whispered. _

_Taking a deep breath, I shook off their hands, and took a step forward. With my eyes still closed, I kept chanting encouraging words to myself. I knew it wouldn't really help, but it was worth a shot right?_

_Finally, after several long minutes of standing there like a stone statue, I opened my eyes; only to wish I never had. There, sat in black marble, was the proof that this was all real._

_**Jacob B. Evans**_

_**April 2**__**nd**__**, 1990 – May 24**__**th**__**, 2008**_

"_**The goodness within your heart will show **_

_**you the way to where you will forever belong."**_

_This wasn't a dream._

_This was real._

_He was gone. _

_I fell to my knees, as tears poured anew from the corners of my eyes like an endless stream. Sobs raked my fragile frame as a pair of delicate, but strong arms wrapped around me immediately; their skin instantly coming into contact with mine._

…_Sympathy… Sadness…Remorse…_

_Her feelings…they weren't mine._

_No, mine were much worse._

…_Anger… Regret… Despair… Agony…_

"_Why? This isn't fair! It was supposed to be ME," I cried out to no one in particular._

"_Shhh, it's okay," came my best-friend's soft, melodic voice. However, her comfort was not helping. Instead, it only made it worse._

"_He wasn't supposed to..."_

"_I know," Taylor cooed, as she tightened her arms around me even more._

"_This is all my fault. I should have never screamed at him. I should have let him apologize…let him explain," I choked, as I brought one hand to my lips. The same lips he had once kissed so many times. "Oh God! Please forgive me Jake! I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. You can't be gone. WHY DID YOU GO!"_

"_Shhhh, it's going to be okay," Taylor whispered as her own voice cracked._

_She didn't know him though, so why should she feel so sad? I mean… she hadn't even liked him! She had told me to stay away from him; that he was bad news. So honestly, she knew nothing of what pain his death had caused me. _

"_This isn't fair," I whispered, clutching the stem of the white rose tighter within my hand._

"_No, it isn't," Hunter finally whispered, coming to sit by my side, "…but this isn't the end, Amber. It's only the beginning for him…even you."_

_Nodding, I crawled out of Tay's grasp, and made my way closer to his gravestone. Gently laying the rose in front of the black marble, I sniffed, "I guess I'll see you again, won't I? So maybe there really is no need for a goodbye." Pressing my lips to the tip of my fingers, I placed them upon the slab of stone. With one final longing gaze, I got to my feet, and walked past my friends. Without one look back, I went to wait for them in the car._

It had been hard to let him go. Then again I'm still letting him go; only now it was going to be easier that I had my proof. Seeing his grave had confirmed that this was indeed not some horrible fantasy, and that it truly was happening.

"Knock, knock," came a voice from my doorway.

Turning my eyes to the other side of the room, I found Taylor and Hunter crowded underneath the arch.

"Hey," I half-croaked.

"Hey, are ya doing any better? You're mom said ya haven't been down since we dropped you off last night," Taylor asked coming to take a seat beside me, while my cousin opted for the chair at my computer desk.

"Maybe. It still hurts to know he's gone, ya know? I mean… I know he's gone now; it's just getting over it. Every where I look I find a reminder of him," I spoke quietly, as I watched Hunter pick up the baseball on my desk, and began tossing it into the air.

"Well, you and he did tend to spend a lot of time in here," Hunter commented, obnoxiously. Glaring at my cousin, Taylor grabbed the ball before he could, and then threw it at that one special place he cherished the most between his legs. The same place he swore he was blessed, and to bad for him that she had a pretty good aim too.

"OWWW FUCK! You evil witch," Hunter hissed in pain, as he bent over holding his family jewels.

Hunter was Pat's son. He had inherited almost nothing from her. I mean, what with his close cropped, dark-brown hair, and chestnut colored eyes. He must have gotten all of his traits from his father; whoever that had been? Still though, you could see the resemblance just slightly in both of their face shapes, and it helped that he had her really pale skin too. If he didn't have these traits, then I would have seriously started doubting that he was my Aunt's child. I just wish we knew who his father was.

Pat has had a very notorious past for being the family partier long before I came along. She would get so wasted sometimes she'd go into black-outs. Sadly enough for her, one of those black-outs had resulted in her pregnancy with Hunter. According to her story, she had never truly found out who the real father was, and I honestly think she doesn't really care. She was all the parent Hunter ever needed anyway. Kind of like my mother was to me.

My father had been MIA since the divorce. I knew he was still alive, because I'd seen him out in the grocery store, or driving around the town with my new 'step-mommy.' It's just that we never really talk. Why might you ask? Well it might have something to do with the fact I had never forgiven him for beating on my mother in his once drunken rages, or him cheating on her in his pot induced forgetfulness for that matter. It might also be because I punched him in the nose that first weekend he had with me. Ever since then we haven't really spoken one full sentence to each other. The only time I really heard from him was when the weekly child support came in, or the yearly 'Bribery Gift' as my mother has always called it. She thinks he's trying to make up for the time lost with me by buying my forgiveness. To bad for him it doesn't work. I mean, it didn't work with the first two gifts… a stereo, and a T.V... or the last two… a motorcycle, and a car. I don't think my father will ever get it. Nice, shinny, new objects just don't help you weasel your way into my heart like love, truth, and fidelity does.

"You should watch what you say, Hunter. One of these days that mouth is going to get you into a lot more pain than you're already in," Tay warned with a sneer. It was obvious how much the two disliked each other. However, I use to think it was because they secretly 'liked' one another, but after Tay 'accidentally' came close to running him over…well…let's just say my view changed pretty drastically. My only guess to this whole dilemma now was because they felt threatened when one of the other was around. Threatened that the other would distract me from their attentions, and eventually I would stop speaking with him or her.

To bad for them that I cared too much about either one of them to ever think of doing that.

"Yeah, whatever! My teachers told me one of these days this mouth is going to take me places, thank you very much," Hunter replied proudly.

Taylor snorted, before replying, "Yeah, its going take you right to a porno."

"Better not let his girlfriend here ya say that. Emma will have a hissy fit," I chuckled for probably the first time this whole week. The two stared at me in awe for a moment before joining in.

"Yeah, Emma would castrate him if he ever thought of doing something like that. Speaking of Emma though," Taylor said with a mischievous smile, "Has she told you she's staying the summer in Port Angeles, Washington? I guess there won't be any midnight rendezvous for you two anymore, huh?"

Sneering, Hunter replied, "We're happily virgins, thank you."

"In your dreams," Tay laughed.

"Well, she is, and she thinks I am. How about we leave it at that," Hunter scoffed, as he went to throwing the ball back into the air.

"Oh, did I tell you that I'm moving…"

"…to Forks, Washington. Yes you did, Tay. It's going to be awful without you. How are you ever going to survive up there the whole summer without anyone?"

Taylor had been planning this move for months. She had complained about this tiny town we had to call a hell hole since I met her. She said her only way out was to find a far away college, and move there. The best place she could come up with though was a town on the other side of the country. Even then she would only be attending a community college for a year, before probably moving back. Alyssa, a sort of ex-best-friend of mine, would be the one to move there permanently with her friend Sebastian. Sadly though for Tay, Lyssa and Seb wouldn't be there until a week before the classes start. Tay was going to have to live there all on her lonesome for the whole summer.

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out," she shrugged.

"I'm guessing your mom already found a place while she's been up there, right," I asked. Taylor's mom had gone ahead to Forks so that she could scout out a place for them to rent. Plus, she was taking a vacation with her husband as well, so it worked out for both mother and daughter.

"Yep, she called me today. I have to start packing my stuff starting tonight, and I'll leave a week from now. She says the place is nice, though. Supposedly it looks like some kind of English cottage according to her. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and its nestled back in the woods. Sounds like it's nice," she smiled, as she pulled out her phone. Scrolling through her pictures, she found what she was looking for before holding it up for me to see.

"Awe, it really is pretty," I replied, before handing her phone back to her.

"To bad I'm gonna be all alone for the next two months. If I was closer to Emma I would visit her, but I can barely speak a full sentence to her. She gets on my nerves," Tay sighed.

"Hey, no trash-talking my girlfriend, please," Hunter snapped. Taylor merely just stuck out her tongue before turning back to me.

"You sure you're going to be alright here without me? I mean, I know Hunter takes care of ya, but I know every once in a while you need a girl pal…"

"I guess so," I cut her off, before adding, "It won't be easy, but I'll be good. I mean, where else do I have to go? My dad's family doesn't have anything to do with me, and the only people on my mom's side that speak with me are Hunter, Pat, Butch, Gran, and Mom of course."

Nodding her head solemnly, Tay breathed, "Yeah, I guess so."

The room quieted after that. The only thing you could hear were the birds happily chirping outside my window, and Hunter continually tossing the baseball into the air. It was peaceful, though. I mean, it had been before they showed up, but now that they were there it seemed much more comforting. I didn't feel quite so alone. I felt…at peace.

"Hold on a second," Taylor suddenly spoke, as she snapped her fingers with a gleeful look lighting her eyes.

"What? What is it," Hunter asked, surprised to hear her speak. So surprised in fact that he forgot about the ball he'd thrown up into the air.

Thunk!

"Motherfu… DAMNIT! This friggin ball hates me. It's like it has it out for me, or something," Hunter insisted, as he rubbed the forming bump upon his head.

"I'm sure it didn't damage anything to vital. It's not like there was a brain in there to begin with," Taylor said, with a wave of her hand as she dismissed his pain.

"I do to got a brain!"

"Keep telling yourself that Mr. Scarecrow," Tay teased, before turning back to me, "Anyway, what I was going to say is, 'why don't you move in with me for the summer?' I mean, you need to get away from the reminders you're gonna find here. Plus it will be a change in scenery, and you'll still have me to hang out with…"

"What's wrong with me," Hunter asked beyond clueless.

"Everything apparently," Tay sighed, before going on, "You should do it, Amber. It would be good for you, and even though I'm sure I'll regret this later, you should come too, Hunter. Amber can look out for you, and you can be closer to Emma. No use putting you through more hell here without us."

"But I'd be in heaven here without you," Hunter pointed out, with a gleeful smile in Tay's direction, before adding, "However; it would be nice to see Emma this summer. No adults to stop us from sneaking off… (glare from me)… to see a wonderful movie (sheepish look from, Hunter). Whatcha say, Lynnie?"

"I say if you call me 'Lynnie' ever again, I'm going to beat you in the head with the metal baseball bat that goes to that ball," I hissed, sending a shiver of fear coursing down his spine. He knew I would too. I'd done it once before when he'd smashed his car into the back of mine. Thank God I'd finally traded that hunk of junk in for my 1999 Subaru Legacy. She is way better than that old piece of crap I had to call a jeep.

I know it sounds awful, but I'm also glad I hadn't been driving her that night of the accident. Mom's car had been the one to die a horrible death, and even though she didn't want to admit it, I knew she still wanted to wring my neck for its cruel and fateful demise. I'm just glad the settlement she got from the insurance company was big enough to get her a new car…and possibly save my life.

"So, what do you say, Amber? Come on, it'd be fun. Besides, they have a beach nearby in La Push. We could go there, and swim everyday," she smiled brightly.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, pleasssse, Amber," Tay said, finally giving me the puppy dog eyes with Hunter following her lead.

"I guess it couldn't be so bad. Fine, I'll think…"

"YES," they both squealed, before hugging me tightly. Choking from their tight embraces, I hissed out, "Don't…thank…me...yet!"

"Why," Taylor asked, pulling away to give me a stern glare, "Usually if you're saying, 'thinking,' that's normally a yes in disguise."

I rolled my eyes. '_Am I that obvious_,' I wondered.

"I still have to convince my mother this is a good idea, and that also includes your mother as well, Hunter," I replied, before hearing a loud pitiful groan.

"Good, when do we start," Tay beamed.

"No, I don't think you get it, Tay," Hunter hissed, "Convincing them, is like trying to get near a black bear's cubs. There ain't no chance in hell."

"Oh," Tay exclaimed with a look of distraught lining her eyes.

"Yep, and I'm always the one he sends in to convince them," I sighed, before looking up and silently praying to Jake, '_Help convince God to give me the strength, my friend. I fear we may be meeting sooner rather than later after this._'

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the third chapter!**

**Here's some of the songs, I listened to while writing and revising this.**

_Down- by Jason Walker_

_In my Veins- by Andrew Belle_

_Before the Dawn- by Evanesence _

**Other than that, I have a nice day and PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. New Town, New People

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight whatsoever, or its original characters. The only thing that I own is my own invention of characters and their background. So please don't sue me Stephanie Meyer. I don't have any money anyway lol. :-)**

* * *

"_In a spirit of hope and new beginnings, _

_we linked arms like a couple of kids. _

_Pushing aside sad thoughts, _

_we strode off into our future."  
_

_**― A.B. Shepherd, **__**Lifeboat**_

* * *

_**+New Town, New People+**_

**June 23****rd****, 2008…Monday**

_**Amber's P.O.V**_

With a long sigh, I wiggled in the driver's seat of my car; trying to alleviate the terrible ache of sitting in one place for far too long. It wouldn't have been so awful if we'd just gotten Taylor to agree to stop more often on the way to Washington, but she was just so adamant about getting there in record time. Therefore, barely any rest stops and a million cups of coffee later, I found myself passing by a little sign that read in dark, bold letters, '**Welcome to Forks.**'

Forks?

'_Really? Who names a town after a utensil_,' I thought with my sleep-deprived mind.

"Okay," my cousin spoke, with his irritating tone, "Who in their right mind would name a town after something you eat with?"

See! I wasn't the only one who had those thoughts.

With a quiet chuckle, I reached over to flip on the heater in the car. Ever since we'd gotten to Seattle it felt as if the temperature had dropped dramatically, and the rain came almost in endless monsoons. I was already beginning to miss those beautiful Smokey Mountains, of Gatlinburg, and the beautiful rays that just seemed to bless wonderful Ol' Tennessee.

Mom and Aunt Pat had been very reluctant at first about letting us go, and when I mean 'reluctant,' I mean a downright 'bitch off,' as my cousin had so well put it at the time. Aunt Pat hadn't been too sure of the idea, but she thought it would be good for us nonetheless, whereas Mom had practically ripped my head off at the mere mention of the subject. I guess she had become 'mildly,' protective of me since the accident.

I could never forget the moment I'd told them.

_Aunt Pat and Mom just sat there at the dinner table frozen, while Gran and Uncle Butch took that as their cue to leave. Hunter, trying to make a quick escape as well, was halted by my mother's cold icy glare. With a sigh he had plopped back into the hardwood chair to face her wrath as well._

"_I don't think so…" "It's a wonderful idea…"_

_Hunter and I glanced between one another at our parents comments, knowing the inevitable was about to happen._

"_Pat, really? They're too young to be going off on their own like this. I mean, look at your son! He's only sixteen-years-old! Imagine the trouble he'll get himself into, and Amber…she's just recovering from the accident," Mom exclaimed furiously, looking over at her sister._

"_Oh hell, Anne! It's not like we didn't do stuff like this when we were their age. If we were old enough to go off on our own at that age, then what's to stop them? Anyway, I trust my son. I mean he can be a bit of an idiot at times, but he knows better. Besides, if Taylor and Amber are looking after him then I'll have no worries. As for your daughter… she needs this time away, sis. Staying here is killing her if you haven't noticed. Everywhere she looks she's gonna see _him_. At least with a new environment, free of _his _reminders, she'll recover much faster," Pat snapped back, as she took a sip of her drink._

"_I don't care! Three teenagers, halfway across the country, on their own; it's not a good combination! Damn it, we would know…"_

"_Mom, I'm almost eighteen-years-old if you haven't noticed! I'm a freaking high-school graduate for God's sake! Eventually I will be leaving the nest, and what better way to get a taste for real life than this. Besides, it's not like I need you to give me the money to do it. I've been saving up from my job, and Dad sent me a pretty hefty check for graduation. Not to mention, I've babysat Hunter for how long now? I can get along on my own…"_

"_Kinda like how you did the night of graduation," my mother screeched, but the air seemed to halt at her words. No one breathed a word. Even as I felt those all too familiar tears begin to build in my eyes, and the undeniable fury raging inside of me that went along with it._

_How dare she!_

_She knew that mentioning that would upset me more than anything, and here she sat throwing it in my face. Damn it, I made one stupid mistake. The worst I'd done in my life was cheat on a couple of guys, and a few other nameless events that weren't worth mentioning. She had no right to talk either. It's not like she hadn't pulled a few stunts herself._

_Shall I mention her car wreck, as well? The one that nearly completely deformed her once perfect super-model body, and resulted in the other driver's death! _

_No, I wouldn't…but I sure as hell wish I had the heartless attitude she did, so that I could._

"_I don't care what you think_, mother_! I'm going. Taylor's mom will give you the details…"_

"_No you will not!"_

"_Oh yes they will," cried my aunt, as she got to her feet. Staring down her long, straight nose at my mother she hissed, "We made some bad choices Anne. I'm even a living example of one, but it's through those bad choices we learned. Now it's time to let our children learn, so…Hunter you have my approval." _

"_Well Amberlynn does not," my mother cried, getting to her feet as well._

"_Oh yes she does, Annabel," came my Gran's high pitched screech from behind us all. _

_We all turned in surprise to find my grandmother hobbling her way into the war zone, with a determined face._

"_Now, if I remember correctly, I let you move all the way across the country to live by yourself in Florida during the time we stayed in Indiana. Even though I knew you weren't such an innocent young girl yourself. Now, it's time for you to put some trust in your own daughter as well. Lynnie is a good girl, with a good heart, and it's true she's made a mistake here lately. Heck, don't we all? However, now is the time for her to get away, and recover from this mistake; proving to you she's not just the 'screw-up,' you're making her out to be," Gran blazed, with strong, intimidating eyes sweeping across the room._

_After her speech, you could have sworn you'd hear a pen drop the next county over. Everyone's emotions were running on high, as we all sat there huffing and puffing like we were the big, bad, scary wolf from __The Three Little Pigs__ fable. It was almost as if any minute the house would come crumbling down all around us; like it were made of stick or hay, instead of brick. All any of us wanted to do was lash out at one other._

"_Man, this bitch-off is getting good," Hunter laughed from where he still sat at the dinner-table munching on his buttered roll._

_Four loud smacks could be heard almost instantly, as well as Hunter's loud, "OWWW! WHAT DID I SAY?"_

_Then, it was like the tension had been instantly diffused. With a great long sigh, my mother spoke, "If this is what you really think you need, Amberlynn, then fine. However, don't come crying to me when it all goes downhill." With those last few words, she exited the room; ultimately leaving the current occupants to stare at her in slight sympathy._

So, after that incident, I had begun packing, while arranging things with Taylor and her mother. Within a matter of no time, I had all my stuff loaded up in one large moving van along with Hunter's pile of junk. He had complained about having little to no space to fill it in after I'd placed my motorcycle inside, but we managed to compromise when I offered him the car whenever he needed it. It about killed me to do it though, but I most certainly was not about to leave behind my other baby to my evil mother. There was honestly no telling what she'd do with it if I hadn't of taken it.

'_No doubt given it to her slimy boyfriend,'_ I suspected, while switching the stations on the radio. Catching a glimpse of myself in the rear-view mirror, I gave a slight grimace. There, still nestled deeply into my skin, was the forming of a new scar; marring my once almost flawless complexion. Well, not completely flawless I guess. Minus a few blemishes that remained from whatever minor pimples I'd had in the past, it seemed almost flawless to me at least.

Anyways, the mere glimpse of the scar still brought tears to my eyes, and not because I was just some stupid egotistical freak. No, this scar was more of a reminder of what I had lost, and why I had it. This was a mark I could have easily lived without seeing on a daily basis; which I'll be doing till the day that I die now.

Before we had left my home-town, I'd gone to one last doctor's appointment to get the stitches removed. I had hoped and prayed that under all that gauze that the mark had magically disappeared, but my hopes had been dashed when the nurse told me I was going to forever live with this scar. No amount of scar-removal cream, or vitamin E oil would help it.

HOOOOOONK!

"DAMN IT, LYNNIE! WATCH THE ROAD! NOT YOUR FACE," cried Hunter, with his hand firmly on the wheel. Frowning, at both the name and the wreck I had almost caused, I whispered a guilty, "Sorry."

"Sheesh, Lynn. I'd like to make it there in one piece," Hunter mumbled, as he calmly let go of the wheel.

Leaning back into the passenger seat, he asked, "How much further do we have to go anyway?"

"Not much further. We're supposed to be meeting Taylor's parents and our landlords at the house, so don't get to cozy there," I grumbled, as my previous sleep deprivation crawled its way back into my being.

"Uggh, can't we just pass out for a little while before having to deal with them?"

"Hmph, if you want to pass out at all we'll need the key to the place first; which they have by the way," I said smugly.

"But we haven't really slept since we left! Can't they just give us a break," Hunter groaned, beating his head against the seat.

"Apparently not," I replied with a shake of my head, "They're just going to be there to oversee us moving in, give us the key, and the few rules they have set for us living there. It's not much, Hunts."

"Okay, please tell me you did not just call me by a name that's a brand of ketchup?"

"Payback is a bitch, dear cousin. Next time, don't call me Lynn or Lynnie."

"But you let my mom and Gran," he whined, as we came up upon the tiny town of Forks.

Stopping at a red light, I turned to look at him with narrowed eyes, "That's because your mom can beat me senseless, and Gran is an exception because she's old. They've earned their right to name me that."

"Fine, whatever, just please don't nickname me after a ketchup again," he grumbled, before muttering loud enough for me to hear, "Green light."

Turning my eyes back ahead of me, I realized there were cars already honking behind me to go. Growling, I punched the gas.

"SHIT! WATCH YOUR SPEED," Hunter yelled angrily.

"I'm not going that fast," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Could have fooled me!"

"Oh, would you just shut it already."

"I don't know about _you_, but I would like to _**live**_!"

"Honestly Hunter, the worst thing that could happen is me getting stopped by a cop," I snorted, but the serious look on my cousin's face said it all. He knew better, and I'd be damned before I could honestly fool myself. There _are_ worst things that could happen.

My accident was a living example…

… Jake was an example.

I still can't seem to fathom his death, or for that matter how he'd been the one driving. I mean, the whole memory of that night was still fuzzy. I couldn't honestly tell you what we were fighting about either; just that we had been fighting.

Maybe it had been over him disappearing for about a year, or him running back to Noelle after he'd promised he would stay with me that time? Who really knows what it was about? All I do know is that I was drunk that night, and the bump to my head had messed with my memories from what I could assume. So bad apparently, that what I did remember had been some sort of fantasy that I had cooked up in my mind during the coma.

Why would I be driving if I was drunk? For that matter what would force me behind the wheel of the car? I wasn't that stupid, even if I was drunk. Maybe I had been driven to do it… maybe the argument had been that bad…NO! I wasn't going to think about this.

Jake had been driving that night, and it was Jake who'd drowned.

Not me.

… so then why did I feel this sort of survivor's guilt?

Like I could have done something?

"You okay?"

I glanced over at my cousin who still sat twiddling his thumbs in the passenger's seat. Forcing a smile, that I'm sure looked more like a grimace, I gave him a timid nod of my head. He didn't need to know what was going on inside my mind…let alone a therapist.

"I think this is the road that leads up to the house," I muttered, as I noticed Taylor's car slowing down up ahead.

My assumptions were only confirmed when she put on her turn signal, and proceed to turn down the half-hidden drive. Following her lead, I realized further on down the road that the place seemed pretty remote. I noted that there was only one other house along the way before at least one mile down we finally arrived at our own as we passed by a pair of stone columns, and bar wood fencing.

"Shoot, Tay wasn't kidding when she said this place was amazing," my cousin laughed, as we finally pulled up the long driveway to park beside the path that lead up to the two story English cottage; which by the way was also complete with a beautiful wide variety garden out front. The place was just so… welcoming. It was the kind of place you'd see in a 'Better Homes & Gardens' magazine.

Even though it was painted with this almost pearly gray texture, with partial stone sidings… well, it didn't really seem all that dull what with all different varieties of flowers surrounding it bringing it to life. I mean, even the yard was so lush and green. However, that was probably from all the rain, and whatever maintenance they'd probably done on it before we'd gotten here. I bet the yard turns into mud by the end of the week though.

"It is a nice place," I replied casually, as I shut off the engine to my car, "However, do Taylor's parents really think we can afford it?"

"Well, Jimmy said he did already secure me a job with some local construction company that's been building houses on the Indian reservation lately. I mean, it's not exactly much, but it'll bring in the money every other week. Plus, Tay already had her old position transferred here to another center. The only one that's left jobless, so far, is you. Though, I don't think you'll have too much trouble finding one. I mean, you did work in that office job for the local career center this past year. Not to mention the side job you had with me at our town's grocery store," Hunter answered optimistically. With a roll of my eyes, I couldn't help but to think that this boy might need a taste of the real world. It wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Once again, I might be stupid, but I did take a moment to realize my situation. Living out here, on our own for two months, was going to be hard; I'd better hop to looking for a job tomorrow if we're going to remain stable. We couldn't rely on Taylor's parents for everything; let alone mine.

"Come on, it looks like Tay's folks are already here with the landlords," I urged, as I got out of my Legacy. Hunter soon followed, as he continued to admire the home.

"TAYLOR, AMBER, HUNTER," cried my friend's mother, as she ran to engulf all three of us in a hug. She was practically our second mother. Whatever we needed, whether it was a stern hand, or a friend, she was sure to be there for us. I was glad when she'd stood her ground against my mother's interrogation about this place. If my mom had sniffed out any trouble, I would still probably be lounging around my bedroom back in Gatlinburg right about now, instead of admiring this place.

"Oh how are you doing, sweethearts? I was so worried about you three driving up here on your own. I'm just glad Jimmy got Taylor that GPS system. That's a blessing in disguise I'm sure," Taylor's mother, Charlotte, gushed while looking all of us over for any new developments. Charlotte was of course a doctor, so she'd often pick at anything unusual in our health if she noticed. I once sprained my ankle real bad once upon a time, and she had about had a heart attack. Before I could think straight, she'd immediately gone into nurse mode; checking to make sure it really wasn't broken. Oh, and if you had a fever, then it was like Armageddon to her. According to her beliefs, if you had a fever, no matter how small, then you were sick no matter how hard you tried to convince her you were fine.

However, Charlotte wasn't as bad as I know I'm making her out to be. She did give the three of us our independence, though she made sure to check up regularly to be on the safe side. Yet the best thing about Char was the fact that you can talk to her about _anything_, and she wouldn't judge; and I do mean _everything_. I mean, she was the third person to know when I had become sexually active. Though, she had been a little eccentric when she'd gone and given me all these 'safe sex,' books to look at. To say it was a little embarrassing when my mom caught me with one wouldn't even cover how I felt. I was mortified!

"Yes, Tay's GPS was a blessing, but it would have been nicer if she'd let us rent a hotel for just one night so that we could rest. That ride up here was absolutely grueling. I've never drank so much coffee within my entire life," I laughed, as Taylor gave me her evil stink eye.

"Oh shut it. We got here didn't we," she said, with a wave of her hand as if she were simply dismissing my comment like she would a mere fly.

"That you did," Charlotte smiled, before turning to me once again, "I see they took the stitches out finally. So, how's the cut healing?"

I blanched for a moment. I knew she'd bring it up, but I really wished she hadn't. Choppy memories from that night exploded in my mind, and I felt my eyes burn slightly. However, I sucked up my emotions the best I could, and answered, "Its healing fine. The doctor said it'll scar, and they can't do anything for it really, but it'll heal alright."

"Well, let's let it be a lesson to whom we jump into the car with next…"

"Mother!"

"Taylor, I'm just saying…"

"Charlotte, stop berating the poor girl. It was an accident. I'm sure it couldn't really have been avoided," Jimmy, Charlotte's husband, spoke up as he decided to finally intervene.

"Yes, your right. I guess it really couldn't be avoided. I mean… that poor boy…he barely… if it had been one of you, I don't even want to begin to imagine…"

"We know, mom," Taylor cooed, as she placed a comforting hand upon her mother's arm. Smiling at her daughter, she patted her cheek lovingly.

Finally the silence was broken when Jimmy decided to speak up, "Well, who's ready to see this place, and get moved in?"

"ME!"

Laughing at Hunter's spontaneous hyper attitude, we all made our way toward the landlords; who'd apparently been waiting patiently on the porch swing all this time.

"So, are these the three you spoke to us about," came a woman's silky bell-like tone, as she hung onto her husband's arm very lovingly.

"Yes, these would be the three little rascals. They may look sweet, but don't let them fool ya," Jimmy laughed, as he brought us forward to meet the couple.

"Taylor, Amber, Hunter, I'd like you to meet Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. They'll be your new landlords."

"Hi," we all said in unison. However, my eyes were still trained on the wooden planks of the porch as I carefully maneuvered around Hunter to get a better look. When I finally did look up though…it was like I was staring into a ghost's eyes.

_Those beautiful cat-like, amber eyes that had once held so much mirth and life…had simply changed. Changed to these pair of stone cold, sad-like orbs that stared back at me with such immeasurable guilt. Though, what really struck me the most about his eyes was they're color. What once had seemed so dull in hue, now glowed with a golden brilliance, and yet with such a very dark maroon-undertone around his pupils. _

"_W-what…you look different," I managed to get out finally, as he scowled._

"Amber? Amber, are you alright dear," Charlotte asked, bringing me out of my daze.

"_Amber_," I whispered lowly underneath my breath. I couldn't help, but be slightly shocked. I mean, I know Jake wasn't the only one out there with these golden-like eyes, but theirs just seemed so similar to his the night of the accident. Shaking my head slightly, I spoke, "Sorry, it's just your eyes remind me of a friend who passed away very recently."

Smiling, the man replied, "That's quite alright, and we're really sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," I murmured, as my eyes danced over to my cousin. Seeing my pleading look for him to save the day, he announced easily unabashed, "No offence, but I'm beat. So the sooner we get the key, the sooner I can pass out on the floor."

Taylor reached over, and elbowed him in the side harshly, "Not if you want to live you won't. We still have to unpack the moving truck, and I'm not about to let you skip out on us either. You do still remember Amber has that metal baseball bat in her car, right?"

"Amber, why do you even carry that thing around," Hunter whined, as his eyes shifted back to meet mine.

"For lazy asses, such as yourself," I replied proudly, "Besides, you're a man; you'll live through the pain. Unless you want to confess that Aunt Pat has been lying about your gender to all of us."

"I'm 100% man, thank you very much!"

"More like half in my opinion the way you whine," Taylor mumbled, earning a laugh from our new landlords.

"Now I see what you mean about them, Jimmy. They are quite a riot," Dr. Cullen chuckled, as he stood up with his wife. The way they moved seemed so graceful. I couldn't deny that I was slightly jealous of they're perfect balance either.

I guess you could call me somewhat of a semi-klutz. It's not like I got into accidents all the time, but I was far from graceful, or well-balanced.

Noticing Dr. Cullen reaching into his pocket, I turned my attention back to the matter at hand.

"We made sure to have seven keys made; Three for the group of you, one for us, and another for Jimmy and Charlotte. Also, for a just in case measure, we made one to keep hidden outside somewhere for an emergency," Mrs. Cullen explained, as her husband handed me the four keys. Thanking him, I passed the other two on to Hunter and Taylor.

"Thank you," Taylor smiled at them, before Mrs. Cullen went on to say, "Now here are the house rules. I know at least two of you are still underage at the moment, so we will be checking in regularly, and reporting back to Jimmy and Charlotte. Also, under no circumstances, are you to have any wild parties while living here. We do allow pets, as long as you make sure to watch after them. If any damages are made to the house we'd like to know, and we'll either be sure to up you're rent that month; so that we can have them fixed. However, if you do decide to fix them yourselves, we'd still like to know so that we can oversee that the maintenance is being done correctly."

Nodding along to her requests, she went on to say, "As for the garden around the house, and in the back; we don't expect you to keep it up. If you don't want to, then we'll be sure to send over someone that will. However, if you do decided to work in it yourself, we don't mind as long as you don't tear it apart. So, now that I've covered everything, is there anything else you'd like to know?"

Looking between one another, I noticed the one unanswered question that no one was willing to ask. So, taking a deep breath and putting on a strong face, I asked, "How much is the rent, and where will we have to send it to pay every month?"

"The rent will be $700 a month, but as your guardians have already explained to us; you'll only be paying two thirds of that, since they'll be paying the other one third for you. I assume you all will be splitting the other $466.67 equally, am I correct," she asked, as her bright amber eyes roamed over the three of us. We all gave a nod, but I replied truthfully, "I have enough to last me the first month until I find a job, though."

Mrs. Cullen smiled gently, as she explained, "No worries, sweetie. If you need any help finding a place around here to work, then let us know. Carlisle here knows plenty of businesses that'd be dying for another helping hand."

I couldn't help it as my eyes widened ever so slightly. This woman… she was just so… _nice._ I mean, I had met a lot of nice people in my life, but none that were complete strangers to me!

"Um, thanks…a lot," I beamed, rubbing the back of my neck.

She just gave a nod, before continuing on with her answer to my earlier question, "As for how we'll receive the payment, you can simply mail it to us if you want. Although, we do live not to far from here. So, if you'd like, you can just drop it off into our mailbox, or you can simply bring it by our house. I can guarantee one of our children will be home to receive it at any time of the day. If you have any problems other than that, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Giggling, the three of us shook our heads.

Carlisle gave a smile, before finally adding, "And don't feel intimidated to call us if you need any help, or if there's any trouble. We're not ones to act like strangers around here, so you can just swing on by the house any time of the day if there's something wrong. Like Esme mentioned, there will always be _someone_ at our home to relay the message."

"Thanks, once again, for being so nice. I don't think I could have found a better place, or landlords, for these three. I think I can rest assured knowing that they really are in safe hands," Charlotte insisted while placing her hands upon mine and Taylor's shoulders in a motherly manner.

"Oh, it's no problem. We were actually getting ready to just sell this place when you called. If it hadn't of been for our daughter tipping you off, I can't even imagine how I would feel losing such a beautiful piece of land. We, in the beginning, had this home built for a couple of our friends residing in Alaska. They wanted to move down here, and reconnect with us, so we went along with it. However, at the last minute they received a new edition to their family, and found that they couldn't leave their current place. It was upsetting, but it's nice to know now that someone will at least be getting some use out of it. I'd hate to just see this place go to waste sitting here for months until someone bought it off the market," Esme beamed, as her eyes ghosted over the scenery.

"It is really remarkable. Almost like a dream," I replied, looking at the flowers planted alongside the home, and the two, tiny, waterfall fountains flowing on each side of the grey, wooden steps leading up to the porch.

Esme turned and gave me a bright smile, before asking, "So, are you ready to see what the inside looks like firsthand. I know those photos Charlotte here sent you don't even do this place justice."

"If it means I get to go to sleep sooner, then I'm all in," Hunter chimed, as he rushed to the front door.

"And I'll say this now before he offends anyone, I apologize for my cousin's stupidity," I chuckled, as the god-like woman finally detached herself from her husband, and came to lead Taylor and I toward the front door.

Pulling out a key from within her clutch bag, she brought it to the lock upon the door. Gliding it into the silver knob, she gave one twist, and a gentle shove upon the white glass door.

Carefully we walked in behind her, only to stop frozen in our tracks as we took in the enchanting sight before us.

Everywhere we looked there was dark, chestnut wood covering the entire expanse of the foyer and even the staircase that lead up to the top floor. However, we weren't exactly expecting the foyer, for that matter, to be almost two stories high as we gazed in awe at the wooden beams, and cream colored ceiling. I felt more like I was walking into a mansion, and not some simple English cottage. Though, I guess I should have expected from the beautifully framed, foggy glass door, that this was no ordinary cottage.

"As you can see, this house was built to be quite spacious. We wanted people to be able to move around, and not feel quite so cramped inside," Esme explained, as she swept her arm across the room.

"Wow," was all Hunter could manage, as he too stared in disbelief at our temporary home.

"To your right you'll find a very lovely living room, complete with a wall to wall, floor to ceiling masonry brick fireplace. We recently had some hardwood flooring installed as well, instead of that horrible white carpet it once held. I shudder to think how many stains it would have picked up," Esme chuckled, as her voice seemed to almost mimic the sound of heavenly bells.

Looking into the expansive living room, I noticed it too held the same chestnut wooden beams, and cream colored ceilings. However, instead of the wooden walls the foyer had, this room was painted a beautiful light creamy green; also accompanied by two walls that were covered in stone. It seemed to have this almost calming touch to it that made your whole being just relax. Whoever had designed this home was an amazing architect; especially since I finally took notice of the built in library shelves to my right. I knew for sure that Taylor and I would be using that part of the room within no time. We had loads of books that we'd brought with us, and no doubt we'd be buying many more over the coming weeks.

Esme escorted us back into the foyer, and across the hall to yet another open room. Inside this room we found a trio of diamond paned windows overlooking the front yard in all its magnitude. The light they let in just seemed to brighten up the floral wall paper even more, as it almost brought this sort of vibrant life to the rich chestnut wainscoting coating.

"This is to be the formal dining room. Currently we are having a furniture store ship a few items here for this place. We knew you three wouldn't have much to furnish the downstairs rooms, so we thought we'd help out with whatever we could. However, just know that anything you damage…"

"…must be paid for," Taylor finished for her, as she walked over to the windows to look out across the yard. From the look on her face, I could easily tell she was overwhelmed. I mean, who wouldn't be? This place was fit for a queen almost. How her parents had landed this house, seemed to be a miracle in all three of our eyes?

"Yes, you are correct," Carlisle said, speaking for the first time since we'd walked into the cottage. Esme smiled up at her husband charmingly, and gave him a sweet kiss upon the cheek.

This couple would be the perfect poster group for a husband and wife. It was almost sickeningly sweet the way they reacted to each others touches, and movements. Almost as if every move was specially choreographed to fit one another perfectly.

Esme gave us a moment longer to look around the room, before she grew impatient. Motioning for us to continue following her we headed to our right, from where we entered, to find a very spacious kitchen glowing under the beams of an array of overhead lamps hanging precariously from the ceiling. From what I could see in one glance, it had double ovens and an astonishing brick work around the cooking area; complete with a unique archway over the gas hood top. Here the tiled countertops were set off by wooden cabinetry that was also laid out throughout the large workspace.

I just knew Taylor would be in here more often than me. She was the cooker out of the three of us, so this just probably made her day as she eyed the room greedily.

"Please tell me you're not already turning those mental pages of your cookbook, in that head of yours," I sniggered, before she gave me a pointed look; not just any look though. No, this was the look she gave when she meant business. The look that stated she'd have her way no matter the cost.

I guess I was going to be using this room sparingly; especially since I burn anything that isn't microwavable, or some kind of easy to make desert. Then again, even then those things tend to come out a little charred as well.

"The door to your right will lead you on out to the foyer again, but the door ahead of us will bring you to the sunroom/breakfast room. It's for those rare days here in Forks that you actually see the sun," Carlisle joked humorously, as he motioned for us to take a look inside.

"Dude, seriously, what is up with these monsoons? Does it ever stop raining here in Washington, or is this state just preparing for the next Great Flood," Hunter teased, as he glanced out at the cloudy overcastted sky from the sunroom.

"Eh, I think this might be one of the few towns that remain wet throughout the whole year. It's not that bad once you get used to it, but it does make you appreciate the sun when it actually does decide to make its rare appearances," the elder blonde smiled. Then again, I couldn't really call him 'elder.' He looked as if he were barely over twenty-five.

Which brought up this question...

How could they have 'kids', let alone old enough to be on their own, or talking to strangers for that matter?

Shaking the ill thoughts from my head, I turned back to find the group already exiting the room, and heading back out to the foyer. We crossed the hall, back to the other side of the room we had went to when we first entered the home. Yet, instead of going back into the living room, Esme opened another door a few feet down. Pointing inside she announced, "This here could be considered the 'Study,' but in reality it's just a less formal living room. We were actually thinking of turning it into an office, but didn't have time to start it."

I looked inside to find a much smaller room compared to any of the other rooms I'd seen so far. It seemed cozy, and let in just enough light from the large bay windows for a good place to come and read. It too had the same sort of ceiling the rest of the cottage had, but instead of the creamy light green, or floral print wall paper, this room was designed in a beautiful light blue; like the sky midday back in good Ol' Tennessee. Now this... this would be my room to come to and relax

"Uh oh, I've seen that look on her face before. She's just fallen in love," Taylor giggled, as she took in my reaction to the room.

"I think I call dibs on this room. You can have the kitchen, and I'll have my own slice of heaven," I breathed, as I traced my hand over the beautiful baby blue walls.

"That's no fair! I haven't even called dibs on a room yet, and you two already have," Hunter scoffed irritably.

"You can have the dinning room. God only knows you like to eat like a pig," Taylor chimed with a sing-song voice.

"Only if you cook it right, like all women should," Hunter grumbled under his breath, but we heard him.

SMACK!

"Ow, I didn't say a word!"

"Oh yes you did, and be sure to know that you're mother will be hearing about that young man," Charlotte scolded, as our two landlords chuckled.

"Son, I've learned to just keep my mouth shut over the years. It will save you from a lot of pain," Carlisle inquired, as my cousin continued to mutter obscenities under his breath. Maybe it _was_ time to let him have his nap now. Lord only knows how much crankier he'll get.

'_Just like a child_,' I thought, with a crooked grin.

"Alright, who's ready to see the top floor," Esme asked with a big grin. Smiling, we all followed her on out of the room. About halfway to the staircase she stopped though.

"Oh, and before I forget to mention it, there's a bathroom for guests behind that door over there," she informed us, as she motioned to the door a couple of feet down from my, 'Heavenly Room.'

"Good, because I've needed one since four hours ago," Hunter piped up, as he sprinted away from our group. Next thing we hear is a door slamming before a very audible, "Thank God," is echoed throughout the house.

Giggling, we all shook our heads, and proceeded on up the staircase without my half-brained cousin.

As we reached the top flight of the stairs, I couldn't help the slight fear that overcame me when I noticed just exactly how high up we were. It wasn't particularly easy either denying my fear of heights to everyone as I glanced over the side of the banister.

"Are you okay, sweet heart," Charlotte asked carefully, as she placed her arm around me.

"Um, I'm fine. I'm just not a big fan of heights, remember" I laughed nervously.

Ever since I could remember I had always had this particular fear of heights. I guess it had been somewhat brought on by this one incident I had when I was merely a child.

Mom and Dad had bought me a new swing-set when I was only five-years-old. One day, they'd left me to play out in the yard on it by myself, so that they could finish 'cooking' dinner inside. Mom said her eyes had only left the window for a couple of minutes, and when she'd turned back around she had seen me; hanging by only my snared pants leg high up on the slide, as some dog kept trying to attack me. I still swore till this day it'd been longer than just a 'few minutes.'

Anyway, from what I could remember about the incident, I'd been trying to run from our neighbor's half-wolf, Roxie, who'd gotten loose that day. In my attempt to escape her, I'd fallen from the top of the slide and caught my pants leg on a nail. So there I hung, trying my best to stay away from Roxie's snapping jaws as she kept jumping up to try and tear me down. It might not seem like such a frightening thing when you explain it, but when you go through something like that…well it's quite traumatizing; especially for a five-year-old girl. Till this day I'm still petrified of wolves and heights in general.

"Don't worry, the railing is high and sturdy enough to not cause a fall," Carlisle said reassuringly, as he too placed a comforting hand upon my shoulder. I jumped slightly from the icy touch, as he sent me an apologetic look. He probably thought I'd jumped from the mere coldness of his hand, but it was more so the familiarity of it.

_I threw down my cigarette, and stomped out the last of its embers. Turning on my heel, I went to walk away, when I felt his hand clasp around mine, bringing with it a temperature I'd never known a human to have; cold, like ice. Yet, what shocked me is that when I went to rip my hand away from his, it didn't even budge. I'd always managed to escape his grips before._

"_Let go," I hissed, but he shook his head. Stepping nearer to me, until our bodies came close to touching, he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I never stopped loving you, Amber."_

"Sorry, cold doctor hands," he laughed, but there was a slight edge to his voice that I'd managed to catch.

"No worries," I said with a forced smile; hoping that these reoccurring memories would stop flashing across my mind soon. Maybe with some hope, it was the medicine the therapist had prescribed doing this to me.

After the wreck, the doctors had ordered me to see a shrink, and it had helped for the first two visits until I'd decided to come here. Now, the only thing my therapist could do is send me monthly prescriptions to get me through the day without having a mental breakdown.

"To the left side of the top floor is two of the three bedrooms," Esme spoke, as she led us towards the first door. Pushing it open, Taylor followed her inside, and immediately screamed, "MINE!"

I gave a laugh, as I walked in to find a room with one whole wall made of foggy diamond paned windows. There was also a door in the middle, which I assumed led out to a balcony from the looks of it.

"This room was designed to be the master bedroom, if you haven't already been able to tell," Esme laughed, as she pointed to the now open doorway leading on out to the balcony. Taylor's parents stood out there admiring the beautiful view of the backyard, which happened to be made up into a magnificent English garden; complete with a giant angel fountain set in the middle.

I looked at Taylor, and noticed her pleading look. It was like she was silently asking me if it was okay for her to have this room. Shaking my head, I replied, "You're the one who'll be living here full time. I don't really care, as long as I get a room somewhere within this mansion."

With those words, Taylor tackled me to the floor screaming, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best friend a girl can ever have." Laughing, I pushed her off, and replied, "Sure, sure. However, you're going to be paying me back by teaching me how to cook properly."

"WHAT! She'll burn the house down," Hunter exclaimed, as he chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Hey, I can cook!"

"I don't think burnt macaroni and cheese qualifies as food, Amber," Hunter guffawed.

"Yeah, like you can do any better, Mr. I-can't-even-boil-water-to-save-my-life," Taylor said, with a roll of her eyes.

"All I'm saying is that if we want to continue living here, then it's best not to let my cousin near the kitchen," Hunter replied, raising his hands in defeat, before taking a look around the room. Taking in the diamond paned windows, eggshell white balcony, and peach colored walls he gave a nervous laugh, before replying, "Yeah, one of you girls can keep this room. It's way too feminine for my taste." The men in the room laughed, as they shook their heads at the young boy before them. I knew they agreed with him just as much as I did. This room would have been _way _to girly for Hunter.

"Then I'm sure you're probably going to like the next one better," Carlisle replied, as he led us on out, and down to the other side of the room. All the while, I tried to keep my eyes off the edge of the railing.

Pushing in the next wooden door, he led us inside to a bit tinier room than the one before. Just like Taylor's room it had only one whole side that consisted of diamond paned windows (excluding a balcony of course), while the rest were impressively made field stone walls. The ceiling above sported the same wooden beams, and cream colored paint as the rest of the house. It seemed almost…woodsy. Something like you'd find in one of those log cabin homes back in Gatlinburg.

"Yep, now this is more like it," Hunter said with a nod of approval, as he took in his room with appreciative eyes "Now," he spoke with a happy smirk, as he rubbed his hands together, "I think I just might lie down, and take a nap for awhile."

"On the floor?"

Looking at me with a serious expression, he answered, "What? It's no different than camping."

Shaking my head at him in amazement, Esme then turned to me, and replied, "I guess that just leaves you with the last room. Don't worry though; it's just as beautiful as these ones."

Taking my hand she led me back out into the hallway, before leading me down to the staircase, and over to the other side of the room. However, I was already too focused on the new and sudden emotions going through me to notice exactly where I was going.

…Joy… Anticipation… Nervousness… (and something even more concerning)… Thirst?

Ignoring what I was feeling, I turned my attention back to Esme.

As she passed by the first two doors, she answered my already silent question, "That's the family bathroom and laundry room, but we'll get to that later, though."

Esme reached the final door within the cottage, and motioned for me to push it open. With the rest of the group behind us, I nudged the door open gently. Taking a deep breath, I went to look inside, however I quickly found that breath I took quickly leaving me.

Just like the other two rooms, the moment you looked inside, directly across from the door is one whole wall made up of the same diamond paned windows. However, what made me smile even brighter was the fact that, just like Taylor's room, it too held a foggy glass framed door that led out to the balcony.

Taking in the rest of the bedroom, I noticed that the left and right walls were made of the same field stone design that Hunter's had. However, the wall that the door rested upon was the same heavenly-like blue color that the study was painted in downstairs.

"It's…amazing," I breathed, as I walked in further, taking in the similar ceiling and hardwood floor like the rest of the house.

"I figured you'd like this room best. That's why I made sure to save it for last," Esme chuckled, as I walked over to the glass door. Pushing it open, I made my way outside.

I smiled as I looked out over the lush pinewood forest laid out before me, and the miniature basketball course that sat next to the house just below my feet.

'_Yeah, I'll be getting some use out of that,'_ I thought, jokingly.

It was a known fact that I sucked at any sport that wasn't baseball or badminton. More than likely, it would be Hunter making use of that court, since he was the basketball player of my family.

"Cool, a basketball court!"

See, I told you!

"Don't even think about playing down there, until we get done unloading the moving van, Hunter," I warned with a stern look.

"Speaking of which, Miss," came a voice from behind us all. Turning around, we all found the two movers we'd hired back in Gatlinburg standing just outside the door, "When do you want us to start moving everything in?"

Looking between Jimmy, Hunter, and Taylor, I mumbled, "Now would be fine, I guess."

Nodding the two left to go begin unloading, this of course left me to stare pointedly at Hunter.

"What?"

"You know what! Go down, and help those poor guys," I ordered. Grumbling under his breath, he left the room.

"I better go down, and supervise him. No telling what the boy'll do out of our sights," Jimmy laughed, "Dr. Cullen, would ya like to come down and give me a hand? Lord only knows those men can use some more help."

"Yes, I suppose they do," he replied kindly, before leaning over to give his wife a chaste kiss. With that he exited the room, leaving us girls to ourselves.

"I guess you're glad that you got the larger balcony. I mean, what with your fear of heights, and all," Taylor replied, as she closed the glass door behind her.

"Yeah, just as long as I stay away from the edges, I think I'll be fine," I mumbled.

"How long have you been afraid of heights," Esme wondered curiously.

"Since I was five, I guess. I mean, I was before that I'm sure, but it just really got bad after one particular incident. Since then I've just had a slight case of acrophobia, and a bit of lupophobia," I chuckled nervously. I never did like admitting my fears, especially about these two in particular. People would always tease me about them, or they'd be like Hunter. Whom had dressed up as a werewolf on Halloween, and hid behind a tree so that when I walked by he could jump out to scare me. I never forgave him for that particular incident either. He also still had a scar on his right shoulder from where the ring I'd been wearing at the time cut him.

"Slight? A bit? You're joking, right," Taylor scoffed, before replying, "I think you might want to correct yourself there, Amber. There's no 'slight', or 'a bit', about those two fears of yours."

"Fine, I'm deathly terrified of them. Are you happy now," I asked with a glare.

"Yep," she said with an enormous grin.

"Wait a minute. How do those two phobias exactly relate again," Esme asked, looking between the two of us.

"It's a long story. One that even I don't truly know of yet," Charlotte replied, as we made our way on out of my soon-to-be room.

"Don't worry. You will one day, Char," I replied, practically hugging the wall as we walked. I don't know how I was going to live with the set up of this house, but I guess I'll just have to manage. Who knows, maybe I'll get over my fear of heights?

'_Then again… probably not_,' I thought as Taylor accidentally forced me near the edge. She merely gave me a sheepish grin when she'd realized what she'd done.

Anyway, the four of us went downstairs and on out to the front yard to help the boys unload the moving van.

To say we were grateful the Cullens were willing to help, might serve better as an understatement. With their combined strength we'd managed to get the van almost unloaded within half the time we thought we would. I still didn't quite know where the two got their strength from, as they lifted objects that I myself would have sprained something trying to lift. However, I assumed it was from good health considering my weak frame could barely even lift one box.

I guess that time spent in the coma had taken a lot more out of me than I'd originally thought.

Sighing from the fatigue starting to sweep over me, I went into the van to grab one of the last few boxes. As I began to haul the thing into my arms, I felt what little strength I had finally leave me. My vision slowly turned fuzzy, and my body began to feel extremely light. Suddenly, my arms went slack, and I heard the box fall from my arms with a loud, ear piercing thud.

Swaying heavily, I knew I was getting ready to go down with it. Yet, just as I began to fall, I felt a pair of icy cold hands grip my upper arms.

"Whoa there, are you okay ma'am," came a new, and rather frantic, velvety voice behind me; along with a wave of many new emotions I couldn't yet decipher in my disorientation.

"No, not really I guess," I whispered, as he set me down on the flooring of the van, "I think that maybe my lack of sleep just caught up with me."

"Amber, what's taking you so lo….Oh, hello," came Taylor's amused voice. Why she was amused, I wasn't quite sure yet considering I hadn't opened my eyes.

"Hello," came the stranger's voice from in front of me, and it was then that I noticed the tone of the voice. It was a boy… a boy around my age probably. No wonder my friend was amused right now. I mean, what with me currently being held steady by this guy! It probably looked quite damning from her point of view.

Opening my eyes, I let my vision come back into focus. However, when it did, I began to wish it hadn't.

Kneeling before me was a boy at least nine inches taller than myself, with the same pale marble white skin as our landlords; not to mention the same haunting color of eyes. I think what caught my attention the most though was the color of his hair.

Though it was short and smooth, and ended just barely at his chin, it was still the same shockingly familiar color that Jacob's had once been. Golden, like honey, and almost silk-like.

"Sorry if I was interrupting anything," Taylor said with a wry smile. Rolling my eyes at her, I turned to look apologetically at the guy still kneeling before me.

"Thanks for catching me. I guess I'm still weak from the accident I had a few weeks ago," I replied, as I went to stand up. Still holding me by the arms, he helped me to stand. Taylor immediately rushed to my side, as she realized what had happened, "Are you okay? Shit, I knew I shouldn't have let you do all that work!"

"Don't stress Tay. I'm fine," I said swatting her hands away; along with the man's. Immediately the strong, former dizziness began to ebb away; something I was more than thankful for.

"Didn't seem fine to me ma'am," the guy laughed, as he met my stubborn gaze. My eyelids only narrowed slightly at him for the use of the word, 'ma'am,' towards me. I wasn't even old enough for him to be calling me that, which is why my irritation only grew even more over the predicament I was in.

"It was just a small incident. I'm good," I said hotly, as I held out my hand, "Amberlynn McCall."

Smiling, he took my hand in his, "Jasper Hale. I'm Esme and Carlisle's son."

However, I was too focused on the array of emotions bubbling up inside me at the time to notice what exactly he was saying. It was like there were hundreds of them just swirling around inside my mind; almost immediately bringing back my dizziness once again. Snapping my hand back to my side, I fought to remain smiling, but his curious look said it all.

He'd noticed.

Even if it'd only been for a moment that my smile had fallen; he'd still seen it.

"So, are you the new tenants," he asked, shaking his head as if to rid himself of his other thoughts.

"Yeah, though Tay here will be the more permanent one. I'll be returning home by the end of the summer. You could say this is more so a retreat for me, and my cousin," I answered, as Hunter chose that moment to enter the van.

"Would you two stop flirting, and finish carrying the other boxes in! I can't believe you even have the audacity to call me a procrastinator," Hunter exclaimed, as he walked between us to haul one of the boxes into his arms.

"You know, I'm surprised you even know what 'audacity,' means with your little intelligence, Hunts," Taylor chirped, as my cousin froze in place.

"YOU TOLD HER," He yelled, swirling around to glare back at me.

Laughing, I replied, "Someone had to call you by that nickname, and she thought it was rather cute."

Grumbling under his breath, he stalked on out of the van. I knew that wouldn't be the last we heard of this subject, but at least he'd let it go for now.

"Jasper? What are you doing here, son," Carlisle spoke, as he came walking up to the three of us.

"Just wondering where you were. You were late getting back to the house, and the family thought I should check up on you. Plus the mutt is visiting with Nessie, so I decided it best to get out for awhile," Jasper answered, before his eyes turned to mine, "However, I'm glad I did come over. If I hadn't, Amber here would have probably ended up in the hospital."

"What," Carlisle asked frantically, as he turned to look at me as well, "What happened exactly?"

"Nothing," I frowned, "I just exhausted myself is all."

"Amber, it's not been that long since you came out of that coma. You shouldn't have been doing so much," Taylor whispered harshly, but the men still caught her words somehow.

"Coma," they asked in unison.

Glaring at Tay, I answered, "Yeah, I was in a wreck a few weeks ago. I bumped my head pretty bad, and it was a while before the medics got to me. Ergo, I ended up in a coma for about a week."

"Oh, well if you don't mind, would it be okay if I take a look at you? You could be suffering from some of the aftereffects," Carlisle asked, before adding, "…and it might also be best that you leave the heavy lifting to the others for now."

"Yeah, I think that might be best too," I answered, before realizing my words, "I mean the heavy lifting part. As for the checking me out, I'll be fine Dr. Cullen. It's just sleep deprivation caused by a very persistent friend here, who was adamant on making it to Forks in time."

Laughing at the evil look Taylor was shooting me, Carlisle spoke, "Well, alright then, but if you have any more trouble don't feel nervous about telling me. After an event like that, there will always be side effects."

"You're telling me," I grumbled, before forcing a smile.

Turning back to his son, Carlisle stated, "Well, since you're here, do you mind helping us with the last of their stuff?"

"Uh, sure," Jasper smiled, before adding, "But I should call to let Alice know everything's alright though; even if she's probably already sure of it."

"Alright," and with that they both reached for one of the boxes, and walked off the trailer.

"Okay, is it just me, or does he not look yummy," Taylor said ruefully.

"Who? The son or the father," I wondered curiously.

"Both."

Shaking my head, I went to reach for a box, but Taylor smacked my hand away.

"Uh-uh, you heard the doctor. Now go. I don't want to see you lifting even a feather, you hear me?"

Rolling my eyes, I walked out of the back of the moving van, and proceeded to make my way on inside. At least now I could begin putting together my room.

Three hours later, the cottage looked almost completely furnished, save for a few things that Esme and Carlisle would be providing. According to them they were having a bunch of living room items sent, along with the dining room table, and a couple of knickknacks for the kitchen.

Truthfully, the only places in the house that looked fully furnished were our rooms. Then again, Hunter's was still a work in progress. I mean, the moment he'd gotten his bed put together, sheets and all, he'd passed out. That had really made Taylor angry, but I had deterred her fury by trying to help Jimmy lift his step-daughter's dresser. The words that had come out of that girl's mouth once she caught me were ones I do not wish to repeat. Who knew that someone her size could have such a loud voice either? I mean, she had even shocked Jasper; who'd been standing on the sidelines laughing his butt off by the way.

Speaking of Jasper, I'd managed to find common ground with him as he helped me put together my room. He seemed nice, and I could foresee a friendship in the future with him. While spending time with the man, I learned quite a lot about his family. For one, he and the rest of his five siblings weren't really Esme's and Carlisle's. Apparently they'd been adopted by the couple back when they were younger. According to him, the group had moved here not to long ago so that they could live in a peaceful town.

Fork's is also where his other brother, Edward, had met his wife, Bella Swan; who was considered now Jasper's fifth sibling. They'd met back in high school not so long ago, and had married a few months after graduation. It sounded sweet, but I still didn't like the idea of them marrying so young. Then again I didn't like the idea of marriage in general, which Jasper found hilarious, because…well according to him… Bella hadn't either.

Anyway, the couple had then adopted a young girl named Nessie, who was apparently one of the sweetest little girls he'd ever come to know. I couldn't help but to giggle at the name. However, it was still cute nonetheless.

I also learned that Jasper himself was married to one of his five 'siblings.' I know, it sounded weird to me as well, until he explained to me rather quickly that they weren't blood related. At that, I gave a great big sigh. If he hadn't explained, there would be no telling where my mind would have traveled.

So, back to his wife… apparently her name is Alice. She's around Taylor's height, though maybe three inches shorter than her to be exact. She has short, dark, raven-hair that turns an almost dark-brown in the light. Her eyes, shockingly enough, are the same color of Jasper's as well from what I saw in the picture he'd shown me. She also had the same pale, marble-white skin as the rest of the Cullen's I'd seen. It was odd how none of them were really related, and yet they had the same color eyes and skin tones?

Jasper also mentioned his two other siblings, Rosalie and Emmett. They too were a couple as well, surprisingly enough. Then again, I learned it was a common trait within their family. Either way, apparently Rosalie resembled Taylor a bit in some physical aspects as well; though was 'supposedly,' the less likable when meeting new people. According to Jasper she had this sort of bitterness that surrounded her that he seemed to know for a fact came from her past experiences with meeting new people. I didn't blame her though. I was still wary on meeting new people as well; including Jasper. I just didn't feel ready to open my heart up to anyone new just yet; whether they might be a friend, or future relationship. I guess it was my fear of losing someone close to me again; like I did with Jacob.

Anyway, Rosalie's husband, Emmett, was a lot like Hunter from what Jasper explained. He was rowdy, loved video games, and many a number of sports; yet he also had a soft side when it came to his friends and family. I knew if I ever met him, I'd probably get along with him just as quick as I did Hunter. All I would have to do is throw around a few profane jokes, and he'd immediately warm up to me. At least that's what Jasper suggested, with a wry smile.

By the time Jasper finally finished telling me about his family, he'd already started in on asking me about mine. So, I told him the usual.

My mom and dad were divorced. I lived with my mother, and her brother. No, I didn't really have anything to do with my father, or his new family; let alone his side of the family tree either. I'd even abandoned his last name for my mother's. I also told him about my Gran, who was a very wise old woman, but wasn't afraid to make some perverted joke when she felt like it. He couldn't help laughing at that, as he commented, "She and Emmett would most definitely get along then." With a laugh as well, I also went on to tell him that Hunter was indeed my cousin, who was the son of my mother's sister; Aunt Pat. I explained that he, his mother, and my Gran all lived together under the same roof. Though, when he asked what had happened to Hunter's father, I subtly told him that Pat had been somewhat of a wild child when she was younger. He took the message clearly when he caught the look upon my face.

Jasper also asked how I'd met Taylor, and I'd told him we'd known one another since middle school; that two of us had bonded over our love of books and history. So, when I mentioned that, he couldn't help asking what part of history. I don't know why he had this sort of mischievous smile when I mentioned the Civil War, but I brushed it aside quickly when he continued his questions.

Jasper also asked where we moved from exactly, and I told him all about Gatlinburg, Tennessee. He seemed to know some of the place I spoke of since he said he had visited there a couple of times with his family. I wasn't too surprised, though. I mean, we did get a lot of people from all over the country visiting in that one vacation spot. I guess living next to Dollywood and Pigeon Forge helped too.

After we finished putting together my room, we finally made our way back down the stairs. However, Jasper seemed to sense my uneasiness of heights within seconds of exiting my new domain.

"So, what's got someone like you afraid of heights, if you don't mind me asking," he questioned curiously in his wonderfully smooth, old-fashioned, southern drawl.

"Um, when I was younger, I had an accident of some sorts on a swing set. Kinda caught my pants leg on a loose nail trying to get away from the neighbor's dog. I hung there for awhile, as the neighbor's dog just kept jumping up; trying to bite me. So, I guess since then my fear of heights has just escalated pretty badly, plus the whole Lupophobia thing as well," I explained, not really understanding why I was telling him all that. Then again, I don't know why I was so calm around him at all really. He just had this sort of magical presence around him that sort of drew you in, made you want to talk to him.

"What has being afraid of wolves got to do with that incident?"

"Uh, well, see the neighbor's dog was sort of half-wolf/half-husky. Since then, I can't stand to be around anything that remotely looks like a wolf. If I am, my fear kicks in ten-fold and I come close to having a panic attack most the time. Even pictures or figurines of wolves freak me out. I guess that's why my mom and I never really got along. She used to have a bunch of wolf and Native American décor for the living room," I shrugged. Jasper gave me a sympathetic look, as he mentioned, "I don't like wolves, either. So you're not completely alone in that."

Grinning, I replied "I never thought I was to begin with."

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, we found Carlisle and Esme waiting on us with the rest of the group.

"Well, we better be going, Jasper. Don't want to keep the rest of the family worrying about us," Carlisle replied, as he looked between the two of us curiously, before going on to say, "The furniture and other knickknacks we ordered for the house should be here tomorrow. Esme will drop by to look over everything while I'm at work. So, make sure someone's here to receive it if she's not here on time."

Taylor nodded, as she answered, "I'm sure at least two of us will be. Hunter however, should start work tomorrow if I'm correct."

"Alright then, we better be off. It was nice to meet you all, and I hope you enjoy your new home."

Smiling at them, we showed them out the door politely. However, Jasper paused just right outside the porch. Turning to look at me, he asked, "Could I borrow your phone for a moment? If you have one I mean."

Giving him a questioning look, I nodded as I reached into my back pocket to extract my phone. Handing him the sleek, red, Samsung, flip-up cell, I watched as he dialed a number quickly into it. Then, handing it back to me, he replied, "That'd be my number. I'm sure Alice would love to meet you as well."

"Oh, that would be nice," I smiled, before asking, "Um, do you need my number…"

"No, my mother should already have it programmed into her cell. I'll just get it from her."

"Alright. Well, I hope to see you again soon. You have a goodnight," I said, as he gave me a nod, and then made his way over to his parents; whom, might I add, were still giving him very odd looks.

Biting my lower lip, I turned back to Charlotte and Jimmy, who were also just getting ready to leave. Giving each of them a hug, we saw them out the door as well.

By the time we were all alone Hunter managed to finally come trudging down the stairs, muttering sleepily, "So, what's for dinner?"

Taylor and I merely bit our tongues, and went to find the phone book that Esme had left us in the kitchen. We called a local pizza place, and had them deliver two pepperoni pizzas and a box of Buffalo wings for Tay. After our order arrived, we lounged around the electric fireplace in the living room, as we talked the rest of the night away.

So, by the time I finally managed to haul my sleep deprived body up the stairs, I literally took no notice of the height. I just merely trudged my way on down the hall toward my bedroom. Without even taken my current clothing off, I just slipped off my shoes, and snuggled deep under my baby blue and eggshell-white colored covers.

The last thing I thought of before I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep was, _'This summer here in Forks, is going to be very relaxing.'_

* * *

**YEAH RIGHT! LMFAO My character wishes lol.**

**Well, anyway, I hope you liked it, cause it took what seemed like forever to revise it. Oh, and at least we finally got to see some of the twilight characters in here, and a bit more on the background of some of the characters. I liked writing the Jasper part in this chapter the most though. He becomes a major role from now on too, and you're going to see a lot of deep interwoven mysteries beginning to sprout as well. Actually you saw some in this chapter with Amber's flashbacks to the past and around the time of the accident. At least now we're starting to get an idea of what's going on. Either way though, you'll finally be seeing Embry next chapter since I've kept you waiting long enough I think. Once again, I really hope you liked it, and I would love to hear what you have to say about it.**

**The songs for this chapter I listened to while writing it and revising it are…**

_Heart of Courage- by Two Steps from Hell_

_After the Fall- by Two Steps from Hell_

_Afraid- by Sarah Fimm_

**Oh, and I saved a link from a long time ago when I first started writing this story. It's a YouTube video that helped to give me some inspiration on how to write how the house kind of looked since I'm a bit suck-ish at describe things like that. It's pretty nearly the same as written, but there are a couple of tweaks I did when writing how it looked. However, if you want to get kind of an idea of what the house looks sort of like in my own head, then check out the link on my profile page. I'll be putting it with my other YouTube links, and it'll have a title above it marked ****EMPATHY. ****However, when you see the video keep in mind I never added the pool into the story, or the barn, and instead of a tennis court I made it a basketball court. I also kind of combined the breakfast nook and the sunroom together as well. Though, there is kind of a secret that I'm wanting you all to figure out. Somewhere in that house, that will be in this story later on, is a secret room. Let's see who can guess where it's at first. LOL**

**Anyways, for now have a nice day, and please don't forget to review. I haven't even had one and it makes me really, really sad, (BIG puppy dog pout.) So please just send me one telling me if you like it or not. Pretty please with sprinkles on top lol.**

**HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!**


	5. Getting Settled

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My uncle broke the cord to his laptop by accident, so it's been out of commission for awhile. Thankfully he got a new one a few days ago, but he's been leaving his computer at work. He finally decided to bring it home today, and by the grace of God let me use it on the pretense that I put in some job applications in the process. That has not been fun. Question; why is it that most websites make it so infuriatingly annoying to fill out one simple application? Why can't we all just go back to the old days of using paper? Either way, I did manage to get a few applications in before started calling my name. By the way, I don't think it's good either when inanimate objects start whispering to you either. Lol**

**Either way, enjoy this new chapter.**

**By the way, thanks to all those who read the story and that one review I got from **_Cayla_**. I appreciate your kind words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight whatsoever, or its original characters. The only thing that I own is my own invention of characters and their background. So please don't sue me Stephanie Meyer. I don't have any money anyway lol. :-)**

* * *

"_When deep down in the core _

_of your being you believe _

_that your soul mate exists,_

_there is no limit to the ways he _

_or she can enter your life." _

― _**Arielle Ford**_

* * *

_**+Getting Settled+**_

**June 24****th****, 2008…Tuesday**

_**Amber's P.O.V**_

I woke up the next morning to a pounding headache, and an aching sore body. Every muscle inside me groaned in agitation as I flopped around in my bed; trying to find a comfortable spot to lie in. However, even as every muscle continued to protest loudly deep below my skin, they couldn't even begin to compare to the massive migraine screaming inside my skull. I mean, what with its constant thundering against my temple and blaring magnitude; it was a wonder I wasn't screaming myself by now! I couldn't even remember having one this bad before. Maybe Taylor had been right? Maybe I shouldn't have overworked myself yesterday? Then again, you wouldn't catch me telling her that anytime soon. No doubt she'd rub it in my face from now to kingdom come.

Anyway, I still managed to haul my butt out of bed, however only to find the rain pouring down heavily outside my window. Sighing, I couldn't help wondering if this was an omen for how the rest of the day was going to go.

"Wake up sleepyhe... oh, you're already awake," came Taylor's voice, as she barged right on into my room.

"You know, you could knock," I muttered, as I fought a yawn. Glancing at my alarm clock, I found in big, glowing-blue numbers it read 6:30 a.m.! Why on God's green earth, would Taylor choose to wake me up so early? Let alone, why would _I_ wake up that early on my own?

"Yeah, but then you'd probably just ignore it, and fall right back to sleep. Besides, the Cullens did say that the shipment of furniture should be in today, so you'll need to be up to help. Unless, you'd rather swing by the store for me to pick up a few groceries," Taylor said in her sing-song manner. Groaning, I replied, "I'll take the grocery list. I'm not about to try, and lift another friggin' boulder again today."

"See, you should've listened to the good ol' doc," Taylor reprimanded, as she walked over to my windows to pull back the curtains that Jasper had helped me put up yesterday.

The moment the light entered my dark room and hit my eyes, I couldn't hide the loud hiss that escaped my lips. Taylor, surprised by the sound, turned to look at me questionably.

"What? Turned into a vampire now have we," she grinned, as I merely shook my head.

"No, I just have a bad headache is all."

"Well, I've got a couple of Advils left in my purse if you need one?"

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it," I mumbled, as I stood up to stretch almost cat-like.

"You know, I still think that's creepy," Taylor commented, as she watched me with mild curiosity.

"What?"

"You know… that whole cat-like agile-ness you've got going there. I mean, you might not particular have balance all the time, but when it does come out its still sorta weird," Taylor answered.

"Oh, well I've never really noticed," I said with a shrug.

"I'm surprised you haven't, especially here lately. It seems like it's only gotten worse," Taylor shrugged, before handing me the cup she'd been holding in her hands.

"Here, I brought some of that instant caramel coffee with me from Tennessee. I thought you might want a cup to wake yourself up," she explained, as I took a long satisfying sip from the mug. The liquid-like heaven washed down my tongue, and dribbled into the back of my throat as I swallowed it happily; all the while still smiling from that creamy caramel taste it had left behind in its wake. Now this… this brightened my morning even through my pain-filled haze.

"While you're chugging down on that, I'm gonna go get that Advil for ya," Taylor replied, as her southern drawl decided to really shine through this morning. Every once in awhile our accents would always make a heavy appearance, but being raised by Northerners had helped our speech a little. I mean, Mom always did say I spoke a little like a Yank; fast and not so understandable.

"Alright, and while ya do that, I'm gonna go check out the bathroom. God only knows, how fast this coffee is going to go through me," I laughed, as she walked on out of the room. Standing up, I walked over to my dresser over by the door; the one that happened to lead out into the hallway. Rifling through the top drawer, I pulled out two of my favorite blue towels, and preceded to the right side of the room where the stone wall sat proudly with an electric fireplace; the same kind that Taylor had in hers. The only difference between our rooms really was that she had a walk-in closet, where in mine it didn't even have one at all.

Anyway, I picked up my toiletries bag, and sauntered my way on out of the room. Then it hit me as I caught site of the long banister. I was many feet above the ground floor! Suddenly my fear of heights came whooshing back into my already pounding head. Though, I wasn't left to dwell on it long, as Taylor called out, "Here you go. This should help with the headache." Thanking her, I quickly maneuvered around her, and headed on to the first door I'd seen. Thankfully it was the bathroom.

As I walked in, my eyes were met with a magnificent site. Below my feet sat black tiled flooring, while above my head were the same wooden beams and coloring the rest of the house sported. Though the walls were beautiful in their rich creamy beauty, accented by the dark green marble surrounding them; the black wooden cabinets seemed to help to spice up the room a little more.

Making my way over to the bathroom sinks, I found that it was rather large for just one person; at least until I got closer. It was there that I found the mirror must have taken up half of one whole wall, and below it were four sinks; one for almost every bedroom within the house. Taylor's stuff already lined their way around the first sink I came upon, so I opted to take one next to hers instead.

Carefully, I pulled out each and every item until my bag was completely emptied. Sorting them into their right place, including some into the cabinet below, I reached out to grab my medicine bottle. I gave a long sigh at what I knew was inevitable.

This was just another reminder of what had happened to me only weeks ago…

… and whom I'd lost as well.

I popped the white top of the clear orange bottle, and poured out one of the tiny blue anti-depressant pills. With a shake of my head, I quickly popped it into my mouth, before I could turn back. Turning on the faucet I let the water run onto my cupped hands for a moment, before bringing the sweet nectar of life to my lips.

When I had just enough to finally swallow the pill, I gave a loud audible gulp, before I finally turned off the sink.

Leaving my coffee where I'd set it, I grabbed what toiletries I had left and preceded to look for the shower. It was then that I spotted it to my right. Once again, like everything else in the house, the shower was so big that I'm sure it could have comfortably fit four people inside.

Making my way over, I swung open the cloudy-glass door and placed my shampoo, conditioner, body wash, soap, and spongy bath-ball on the shower's shelves. After I was through, I walked out to throw off my clothes, and bring my towels over to set beside the doors.

However, on my way, I noticed another similar door nearby as well. Curious, I walked on over, and opened it to look inside.

I couldn't help simply smiling at what I found when I looked within. '_At least now I won't have to search high and low for it, and my business isn't out in the open for everyone to see if they happen to barge in,'_ I thought happily as I took in the black porcelain toilet nestled next to a dark-green, marbled countertop with a matching black porcelain sink.

There was also a shelf nearby for toilet paper, and other various things to place feminine items in; which I would probably be doing as soon as I picked up a few at the store.

With that thought, I closed the door and made my way back over to the shower. With a sigh, I placed my towels by the door, and stepped on in. Though, I froze immediately as I realized I had no clue how to turn the shower on.

I know what you're thinking, '_How can_ _she not know how to turn on a shower?_' Well, if you were in my position, and currently in this shower, you'd see that there were a ton of knobs I could use. So, with a hope and a prayer, I turned the first knob that looked promising.

Thankfully it was, because the next minute I was surrounded by sprays of semi-hot water. Sighing in relief, I thought to myself, '_First task of the day: Figure out the bathroom, and how to use it. Check!'_ Now, all I had to do was make it through the rest of the day.

* * *

_**Embry's P.O.V**_

I awoke to the deafening screech of my alarm ringing annoyingly beside my head. Groaning, I turned around, and tried to fall back asleep through the noise. However, the damn clock continued buzzing ever so loudly, and I knew that sooner or later I would have to turn it off before either Jake or Quil came barging in here to do so themselves. Then that would be an awful way to ruin the morning before it even started.

"Turn it off," came a sleepy voice from my right.

Looking down, I gazed at the easily recognizable, half-Quileute/half-black beauty beneath my long muscular arm.

Caroline Winters; my friend with benefits.

I know, it's awful to say that, but that's what we were, and what we'd agreed to. I needed someone physically, and she willingly offered herself. Along the way we'd just become close, but never once putting a label, such as girlfriend or boyfriend, upon what we had. Though, I was beginning to suspect that's what she wanted. I, however, wasn't willing to go that far just yet. I feared, like Paul, that one day I'd imprint like most of the pack already had. Then where would that leave Cary?

She'd be just another Leah.

Cold, bitter, and _very_ angry.

"No, I'm too tired to move," I groaned, cuddling in closer to her wonderfully naked body.

Growling in annoyance, Caroline climbed out from underneath my arm; taking the sheet with her in the process. I hissed slightly missing the blanket, but never once moving from my spot upon the bed.

Caroline shut off my alarm, and then shook me roughly; which amounted to nothing since my body wasn't going to be movable by a human hand. Sighing, Caroline bent down to kiss my lips sweetly.

Now _that _I was willing to respond to.

I pulled Caroline's body back on top of mine, as she mumbled across my lips, "You need to get up. If I'm correct, you mentioned something about being at work early this morning."

"Just ten more minutes," I moaned, as her lips left mine so that she could get back up.

"Nope, I have to get ready to go, and you need to get up. Sorry, Embry," she giggled, as she sauntered on out of the room with my sheet still wrapped deliciously around her body.

Evil minx.

Shaking my head, I sat up and swung my long legs over the side of the bed. Even as my feet touched the cold wooden floor, I knew today was going to be at its worst; especially when I took one glance outside to find the rain pouring down in endless rounds. Almost as if someone had just overturned a giant bucket in the sky.

I moved my gaze away from the window and stood up, showing my full 6'3 height; something I wasn't afraid to admit I was proud of. Ever since I had phased and my appearance had changed, I found that not many people would pick fights with me like they used to when I was younger. Before it had been like, "Hey, there goes that nerdy kid again. Let's get him!" Now, no one even batted an eyelash at me; probably fearing I'd knock their teeth out if they tried.

I stood there for a moment, trying to catch my bearings, before walking over to the wooden dresser to pull out a pair of my old worn jeans, a white t-shirt, boxers, and a pair of one of the very few socks I had left. This outfit was also one of the only three pairs of work clothes I had left, as well. The rest had been shredded during a couple of my rare emotional temper tantrums, or by Caroline's haste to get down to business.

I smirked as the memory of last night's romp invaded my mind. She had been exceptionally frisky when I'd found her waiting on my porch; rearing to get going without any of the annoyingly boring talks she normal put me through at first. Nights like last night were some of the few that were the most enjoyable.

"Embry, man, hurry up! Sam needs us at the worksite earlier today. Says we have some new kid coming in to help us this summer or something," Quil called, as he stuck his head into my room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I growled.

"Yeah, that's what she was saying all night last night," Quil teased, before he found a shoe being flung at his head.

Catching the offending item in mid-air, he continued on, "Really though, your girl needs to be quieter. What if I had brought Claire over last night? Emily would've murdered me."

"Sorry, I'll tell her to be quieter next time, but don't get your hopes up. I like her when she screams," I laughed.

Caroline chose that moment to enter the room again; wearing one of my few button-up shirts. Eyeing her greedily, I couldn't help but notice the visible scowl adorning my best-friend's face.

"Morning Quil. I hope we didn't keep you up last night," Caroline smirked evilly.

It was a known fact that neither Quil, nor Jake, particularly liked her. The only reason why they allowed her here is the fact that she kept me from bursting at the seams most the time. Then again, it was becoming awfully hard for her to satisfy me these days. I knew I was only losing interest in her, but the only reason why I hadn't dropped her hard just yet was because I knew the impending talk would hurt her.

I mean, I might be a man-whore nowadays, but I was still sort of polite about it in some sense. My mom had always reminded me to be that; how to not hurt a girl by at least letting her down easy.

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't. Just get your shit, and get the hell out," Quil grumbled back at Caroline, as he left the room.

"You know, you really shouldn't antagonize him," I commented, as she slipped off my shirt to throw on her clothes scattered around the room from last night; at least the ones that hadn't been damaged in our haste.

"Why? He hates me, I hate him; it's a win/win situation," she scowled, reaching for her black heels.

Shoving my feet into my pant legs, while taking a seat upon the bed, I pleaded, "Just don't do it okay. Eventually they're going to get tired of you, and I don't want to have to be there to witness the repercussions."

"What? Are you afraid your little gang is going to off me, or something," Caroline teased, but her words still stung. I knew she wasn't in on the whole pack/shape-shifting/vampire business, but to know that's what La Push really thought of us still kind of hurt. I mean, it even bugged me when my mom thought that too; until the Elders finally decided to give me the go ahead to tell her. However, that wasn't until after she threatened to have the cops called on me for 'running away.'

To say mom had been a little freaked when she found out what I was, might be a little bit of an understatement. She actually fainted! Then, when she finally came to, she threatened to send me to a mental institution, until Jake finally phased for her to see what we were. That went over well; if you count her almost having a heart attack, and clawing up my arm to get away from the 'monster,' in front of her.

However, she eventually came to an understanding about what I was, and had even made a deal that as long as I kept it to myself she wouldn't have a problem with it. I was fine with that, but I still didn't particular like the fact that she was a little more uneasy around me now.

Then again, she was even more uneasy around me when I explained how I'd become a wolf, and that I'd gotten the gene from my father. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I'd asked for her to tell me who my father was, but every time she'd just shake her head, and say, "It's all in the past. What's done is done. Why bring up old news?" It infuriated me to no end that she couldn't even do that one simple thing for me, but I had to trust she had her reasons. Maybe I too should just leave it in the past? I mean, was it really worth hurting the pack over?

"Well, I'm going to go. I'll see you again sometime this week, I hope," Caroline smiled, as she finished putting on her last article of clothing. Reaching over to grab her purse, she blew me a kiss, and then left the room.

With a shake of my head, I finished getting ready and made my way out into the hallway. As I passed by Jake's room, he called out to me, "Embry, next time she decides to come over, give us a heads up, man. I don't appreciate coming into our house only having to hear you two going at it; not to mention the stench of sex in the air."

It was true, this was _our_ house. When we'd finally graduated only a few weeks ago, the Elders had immediately helped us out by providing funding for us to rent this shack that we now had to call a home. Billy said moving out of my mom's house was for the best. He thought it might give her time to recuperate from the crushing blow that her son was indeed a werewolf. As for the other two, Billy said both he and Quil's parents were tired of feeding them; something about them needing a taste of the real world.

"Like I told Quil; don't get your hopes up. Not everyone in this house has imprinted on some little kid," I grumbled, as I continued to make my way toward the kitchen; Jake now following closely behind.

"Embry, it's going to happen at some point. I just don't want to see poor Cary get her hopes up; even if I don't like her," Jake replied, as he searched the cabinets for something to eat, "It's just… we don't need another Leah. Besides, you know how Sam and the others feel about her. They don't want her knowing, and they think with her being around all the time she's going to catch on."

"I kind of doubt that, Jake. She's smart, but not very perceptive," I snorted, while raiding the fridge.

Finally coming upon a cartoon of orange juice and four of the last Yoplait vanilla yogurts, I smiled in glee. At least we had something that still resembled food left in this house.

"All I'm saying is that you need to let her go. It's time to move on to someone else; someone less annoying by the way," Jake continued to rattle on, as he poured himself a large bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Cary's not annoying," but even I knew that was a lie.

"Pfft, if she's not annoying, then I'm a pink elephant," Quil exclaimed, walking into the kitchen.

"I don't know… Claire did seem to think you were when she was younger," I chuckled.

Quil glared at me openly, before going on his own raid of the kitchen. "Shit, is there anything left in this house?"

"Nope, and we can't keep relying on Emily to feed us either. Sam says if we ask her to cook us one more thing, he's going to have us running third shift patrols for the next three months," Jake commented through a mouthful of food.

"Man, you should've never given back that Alpha position to Sam. We could be living patrol free by now if you hadn't," Quil scoffed, while pulling out what was left of the granola bars from last week.

"I've already told you guys, I didn't want it. I'm not ready to become the Alpha, and Sam doesn't really care. He's fine with this position right now."

"Yeah, but what happens in three months when Emily's baby comes. You know he's going to take one look at that kid, and it's all going to be over. He'll drop the Alpha position in a heartbeat," I argued. Jake merely shook his head, and mumbled quietly, "We'll deal with that when it gets here. As for now, we're going to be late, and I don't feel like having Sam on my ass about it either."

Nodding, we all finished wolfing down what food we had left in the house, and then bolted for the door; the rest of our work gear already inside Jake's Rabbit.

* * *

_**Amber's P.O.V**_

Turning off the hair dyer, I unplugged the plug from its socket, and wrapped the cord around the handle. Carefully, I placed it under my part of the sink, and went to brushing out the tangles through my long brunette hair.

I had always hated my hair. It was so bland, and dark; almost black. No matter what I did, it always seemed to fall straight and thick. Mom had often complained when I was younger about not being able to curl my hair. One time she had even threatened to cut it all off, and just get extensions. I don't blame her. I mean, I always go to get it layered as often as I can; especially in the summer. Thick hair does not make a great best-friend around this time of the year.

"Hurry up, Amber! I've got to go," came Hunter's voice from behind the bathroom door. I had purposely locked him out; hoping to teach him to get up on time. So far, he seemed to be learning that lesson.

"I'll be done in a few more minutes," I called, as I applied what little makeup I wore; eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Then again, maybe I'll just settle for wearing lip gloss today… Nah! It'll probably bug Hunter more if I wait just a little longer.

Giggling, I finished up with the last of my make-up, and began putting away the loose items that I'd left lying around the sink. Finally, after grabbing my dirty clothes off the bathroom floor, did I open the door to allow Hunter inside.

"Hmph, still looks like something ran you over," he grumbled unhappily, as he made a beeline for the toilet.

"What? No good morning, or how are you doing, Amber? How very rude," I laughed, as he gave me a very obscene hand gesture while replying, "There's your good morning."

"Well, why don't you keep that 'good morning,' for when Emma comes to visit this weekend. I'm sure she'll appreciate it much more than your cousin would," I teased, earning yet another muttering of obscenities underneath his breath, as he slammed the glass door to the toilet room.

Rolling my eyes, I left the bathroom still wearing only my towel. However, the moment I heard a wolf whistle, I blanched. Looking down into the foyer shakily, I found Taylor with a smug smile upon her face.

Laughing she called, "Next time, get dressed before you walk out. I can see right up that towel."

My cheeks turned a brilliant red, as I backed away from the banister. I'd forgotten about the whole two stories high problem.

"Will do," I yelled back, before rushing into my room; Taylor's giggles still echoing off the walls of the house in my wake.

Shutting my door, I made my way over to my dresser, and opened one of the drawers. Without much thought, I reached inside to pull out a pair matching bra and undies.

Quickly throwing them on, I yanked open the next drawer underneath the first to also pull out a pair of jean shorts. They weren't embarrassingly short like daisy dukes, but they weren't exactly 'soccer-mom long' either.

"Are you sure those are decent in this weather," Taylor asked from behind. I jumped several feet into the air, turning around only to find her still almost gagging through her laughter. I quickly felt the anger boiling up inside me, as I smacked her across the shoulder.

"Ow, what the hell was that for," she asked, while reaching into my dresser.

"That was for scaring the crap out of me, and coming into my room unannounced."

"Oh, it's not like I'm some guy. Besides, shall I mention freshman P.E.? You were dressed in a little less than that when you use to change in the locker rooms."

"Doesn't matter. I would still like the privacy of my own room," I argued.

"Oh, hush," Taylor objected, before pulling out a pair of dark-wash jeans, "Here, the weather seems to be calling for it. This isn't Tennessee, Amber."

"God, you sound like your mother," I hissed, pulling the jeans out from her hand. Shoving one foot into the pants leg, I replied, "So, what else should I wear your royal highness?"

"Hmm, good question," she thought, before rummaging through my dresser some more. Finally, after I'd buttoned up my jeans, she threw a shirt into my face.

"There, that should look good. You should also were your tennis shoes until we can go shopping for some decent footwear. I fear that if you wear those high heeled boots around here, you'll likely end up in the hospital again."

I gave a roll of my eyes, as I yanked on the purple blouse she'd thrown at me. For some reason, I couldn't help fearing that she might act like this the whole time I'll be living with her. She didn't exactly approve of my normal wardrobe, so there was no telling what she'd be putting me through.

"I'm not going to wear heels, and I wasn't even thinking of wearing them before this conversation either. The tennis shoes sounded fine in the beginning anyway. My feet kinda hurt from yesterday," I complained, as I reached over onto my shoe rack to pull off a pair of white and black sneakers.

"Good, because I think I would have had to kill you if you came downstairs in these," Taylor sneered, as she picked up one of my high heeled boots between her fingers.

"Hey! Don't hate on the boots, and I won't hate on your butterfly obsession," I warned, as my friend wrinkled her nose.

"Shall I mention your penguin fascination," she countered.

"Shall I mention the time you were into Lance Bass from Nsync?"

"Hey, that was before they announced he was gay!"

"Doesn't matter. You were still obsessed with him," I laughed.

"So! You were obsessed with Justin Timberlake," she shot at me.

"And I still am," I replied dreamily, before adding, "And he's still making music, unlike Mr. Bass. Not to mention he isn't gay."

"Not that we know of," Tay snickered, earning an eye roll from me. "Anyway, just hurry up, and go get us some food," Taylor demanded before walking on out of my room.

Shaking my head at her antics, I finished getting dressed, and grabbed my purse off of my nightstand. Without a second glance inside of my room, I made my way out into the hallway. This time, unlike this morning, I chose to count to a hundred as I made my way down the stairs, and for once it surprisingly seemed to work.

"Oh, here's the list with what we need on it," Taylor called, walking out from within the kitchen.

I reached out for the list, and took it into my hands. Gazing down onto the paper, I read off the items to myself.

"Milk, bread, butter, sugar, salt, cheese, sliced ham, SUGAR COOKIES! Really, Tay? You don't need those," I exclaimed looking pointedly at my crazy little friend.

"Come on! They're so good, and delicious, and mouthwat…"

"And you don't need them," I laughed, as I walked towards the front door.

"Please! I need those sugar cookies, or I will die," Taylor cried dramatically. Looking down at her hugging my waist, I questioned, "Are you on your period or something?"

Looking up at me with a big smile, she gave a firm nod. I simply rolled my eyes, before replying, "I'll think about it, but only because I normally start two weeks after you. So, you'll be saving some for me."

"Whatever you say," she replied, as I knew she had her fingers crossed behind her back. Shaking my head, I opened the front door, still looking pointedly at her as I backed out, "Oh, and I'm also marking off brownies on this list as well."

"NOOOOO," she cried, as I spun around only to slip on the wet porch.

I felt myself falling, and immediately prepared for the impact…but it never came. I was stalled mid-air, and as I opened my eyes I saw why. A pair of thick, muscular, russet-colored arms were currently holding onto my forearms; sending a wave of emotions through me that I couldn't quite decipher all at once. Though some were much clearer than others.

...Concern... Worry... Anticipation... Care…

Smiling nervously, I looked up into the eyes of a very large Native American staring amusedly back down at me.

"You okay," he smiled.

"Yeah," I answered, "Just a little embarrassed."

"It happens to the best of us," he replied in gruff voice, as he helped me to stand. Brushing myself off, he held out his hand, and replied, "Sam Uley, I'll be Hunter McCall's boss for the summer."

My eyes widen slightly, as I stared up at him, "Oh, thank god you're our savior. If he was stuck with us the whole entire time to baby-sit, I think I might have gone mad."

Sam merely laughed, as I shook his offered hand, "I'm Amber by the way; Hunter's older cousin."

"Yeah, so I've heard."

"Hopefully good things?"

"Yep, all from Jimmy."

"Oh, so you know Jimmy then," I wondered, with a slight raise of my brow.

"Yeah, he used to live around here before he moved to Tennessee, and met Charlotte. He helped me out in a few scrapes when I was a kid," Sam answered honestly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Let me guess? The law?"

"Well, he is a lawyer."

"Yeah, and a pretty damn good one," I smiled, as Taylor exited the house with Hunter in tow.

"And you better not come home all muddy, or else you're cleaning up this house, young man," she cried after my cousin.

"Yeah, whatever Miss. PMS," Hunter grumbled, as he finally took notice of Sam.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you finally," Sam replied, holding out his hand. Hunter took it, and shook it firmly as he asked, "I see you found the house, okay. Sorry to have to bum a ride, but my cousin suddenly decided she didn't want me to use her car."

Noticing Hunter's pointed glare, I simply narrowed my eyes right back.

"Not as long as it's raining you're not. See this here? This is what accidents cause," I replied, pointing to the forming scar upon my face.

"It wasn't even raining that night," Hunter scoffed.

"Don't care," I shrugged, "I just don't trust you with my car."

"Yet you promised to let me use it before we left Tennessee!"

"Yeah, and I wasn't exactly in my right state of mind then. I was too worried about having to leave my baby behind."

"Baby," Sam questioned curiously, as he looked between the three of us.

"Her beloved motorcycle," Taylor answered for us, before holding out her hand, "Hi, I'm Taylor, Jimmy's step-daughter."

"It's nice to meet you too," Sam replied taking her hand, as he eyed my cousin and I worriedly, "Do they often fight like this?"

"More than you'll ever know," Taylor laughed, as Hunter and I continued to argue over my car.

"Just go to work, and shut up; or else I'll cook dinner tonight," I threatened, as his eyes widen in horror.

"NO!"

"Good, then I suggest you hurry along with your boss," and with that I began making my way toward my car. However, I stopped half-way there, before turning around to reply, "It was nice to meet you, Sam. Be sure to give my cousin loads of work."

"Will do," Sam called back with a laugh.

Turning on my heel again, I walked over to my Sedan. Unlocking the doors, I hopped inside; noticing just now where my umbrella had been all this time.

"I'll have to remember to take that in with me," I mumbled to myself, as I put the key into the ignition. Starting her up, I let her sit for a moment as I went through my radio; trying to find a good station.

Once I was sure I had a good channel, I put the car into reverse, backing out slowly incase Sam's car wasn't gone by now.

Thankfully, it was.

After putting the car back into drive, I stepped on the gas, and flew down the long winding road.

As I pulled up into town, I kept my eyes peeled for a local grocery store of some sorts. It was just my luck that they didn't have a Food City or Kroger's for that matter. I mean, I was already even missing my Starbucks frappuccino I'd usually get whenever I visited K-Mart; which they didn't seem to have either from what I could see. I guess I was just going to have to make do with the few places this tiny town did have to offer.

As I passed by one of the local stores, a sign caught my attention as it sat precariously in the front of the shop's window.

**HELP WANTED!**

My eyes widened, and immediately I made a U turn to backtrack to the store. If I was going to be out and about today, then I might as well job hunt before picking up the groceries.

Parking my car in one of the few parking spaces, I turned off my engine. Staring blankly at the small (what looked to be) bookstore, I couldn't help feeling like I had luck on my side today.

I grabbed my purse from the passenger seat, and got out of my car. Locking my Legacy, I began my trek up to the front door.

**OPEN!**

The word placed expertly on the sign just seemed to glow with such brilliance, screaming, "Come on in! This is where you belong!"

I gave the door a little shove and walked on inside, admiring the wide variety of books upon the shelves as I explored the shop. My hands were already itching to pick up a few to look at, or read. Even the money in my purse was chanting, "Spend me! Spend me!"

Shaking my head, I looked around for any telltale signs of an employee, but found not a single soul within site.

Odd.

I walked around, searching through the many shelves for anyone, when I finally came upon an elderly man as he stood upon a tiny stool; reaching out to place a book upon an almost unreachable shelf.

"Um, hi sir, do you work here?"

"That I do," came his gruff reply, still going against his odds to replace the book in its rightful spot.

"Do you need help," I asked, coming over to sit my purse down beside his stool.

Sighing, the old man climbed down, and handed me the book reluctantly, "If you wouldn't mind. My old bones won't allow me to reach any further."

Smiling, I climbed the stool, and reached out to place the book back into its spot. Making sure it was tucked tightly where it belonged, I slowly stepped down.

"Thank you, miss. Sometimes I forget how old I really am," the old man chortled, before turning his gaze upon me to ask, "Oh, were you looking for something?"

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to the owner about a job here. I've just recently got into town, and I'll only be here for the summer, but I still need a job if I plan on staying where I'm at," I said, spilling almost my entire life story to him. Word vomit, how I loathed it.

"Well then you came to the right person. I just happen to know the owner," he replied with a twinkle to his eyes.

"Really? When would be the best time to come by to talk to them?"

"Right now I suppose," he answered, still standing there, watching me.

"Well, shouldn't we go get them," I asked picking up my purse.

"Why? I'm already here," he answered with a large smile. Giving him an odd look, he laughed, "Miss, I'm the owner of this wonderful establishment. You're not a very bright young girl are you?"

"No, I guess not," I replied with a blush.

"Don't worry, it happens to the best of us," he replied, motioning for me to follow him to the front of the store, "So, have you ever worked in a bookstore before?"

"No, not really, but I've worked in an office job this past year. I know it's not the same, but at least it's some background," I explained, as he walked around the counter while I waited patiently on the other side.

"Okay then, answer me this? Do you know basic math?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now, how well do you socialize with people," he questioned.

"I'm not rude, so I can tell you that much. I treat people pretty nicely, I guess," I answered.

"Perfect. Now, can you read?"

"I did read the sign out front, and I've got a large collection of Lois Duncan's books back at the house," I grinned.

"Right, stupid question, but it had to be asked," he chuckled, before continuing, "And you said you'll only be here for the summer?"

"Yes, I'm mostly staying here with my cousin, and our friend to get away from our home for awhile. It's sort of like a retreat, but not some crazy, wild, teenage one. It's more so the relaxing, read-a-hundred-books kind of retreat."

"Sounds nice," he commented, as he pulled a paper out from underneath the counter, "Here, you'll need to sign this sheet for all intents and purposes, but I guess you can have the job. I'll have to find someone new in two months, but in the meantime at least I'll have someone to reach those higher shelves."

Chuckling, I thanked him as I took the application. Going over it, I said, "Do you want me to fill in all of this now, and give it back, or…"

"You can bring it in tomorrow at eight o'clock in the morning. That'll be when your shift starts, and you won't be getting off until around five in the afternoon, so don't make any plans until after that time. The store is normally closed on Sundays. However, on Fridays and Saturdays we close early; usually around three thirty or four-ish depending on my mood. Just as a heads up though, my wife Midge works here; as well as my sixteen-year-old granddaughter, Latisha. My wife and I normally alternate during the week, but Tisha is usually here all the time during the summer. She's actually late this morning, which she'll be getting a good kick in the butt for," the old man replied, as he glanced at his wrist watch. However, suddenly remembering something, he held out his hand, and replied, "I'm Arnold Mallory by the way."

Taking his hand, I replied, "Amber McCall."

... and once again, the weird feelings returned.

...Relief... Happiness...

Shaking away the oddness I felt, I turned my attention back to what he was saying.

"Well Amber, I expect you here bright and early tomorrow, ready to work. Oh, and don't worry too much about dressing up. We usually keep it casual in here, but just don't wear anything that you wouldn't wear to school."

"Yes sir," I answered, as he showed me to the door.

"You have a good day now," he said, as I replied, "You as well," before walking on out to my car.

The moment I got into my Sedan, and sat down, I just froze.

I got a job.

I got a job!

I GOT A JOB!

I literally jumped for joy inside my head, as my smile widen to encompass my whole face.

Okay, so maybe today wasn't going to go so bad after all. I'll at least admit when I'm wrong, and dang it I was wrong this time. However, for once I was extremely happy to be, because, "I got a job."

With those four little words, I started up my car, and headed straight for the grocery store.

* * *

_**Embry's P.O.V**_

Turning up the radio nearby, the song 'Keep Your Hands Off My Girl' by: Good Charlotte began blaring throughout the work area. It wasn't the best thing I've heard, but it was decent enough to listen to while hammering nails into a wall.

After making sure the stereo was loud enough, I headed back on over to my work station to continue cutting up the new boards I'd been working on all morning; all the while keeping an eye on the new kid.

He wasn't exactly a nuisance, but it was hard to be ourselves with him around. I mean, I know Sam only hired him as a favor to some old friend, but didn't he check out his background at least! He'd already came close to causing an accident earlier, and there was no telling what he was bound to do next.

Currently the guy was helping Paul drill in some nails for the new wall, but I could already foresee an accident any time now from the way he carelessly held the machine in his hands.

"Watch where you're pointing that shit," Paul yelled over the noise within the room. The new guy glared at him, but nonetheless replied in a sarcastic tone, "Sorry."

"Yeah, just don't hurt yourself alright. I don't feel like having Sam crawling up my ass, because you don't know what the hell your doing."

Nodding, the kid turned back to his job while trying to ignore Paul's outburst. However, I could see the irritation clearly leaking out of his every pore.

"So, Sam said you're from Tennessee," Jared asked, coming over to try to diffuse some of the tension.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Nothing, it's just that I thought all you hillbillies went around shoeless," Jared cracked.

The kid scowled openly, and 'accidentally' turned the drill gun in his direction. Immediately Jared backed away some, as he replied, "I guess I've been proven wrong, though?"

"Yeah, you have," the boy huffed.

"Anyway... so where are you from again, exactly?"

"Gatlinburg; however, if you're tiny brain can't figure out where that is, then I'll be happy to find you a map," the boy laughed, as my pack brother rolled his eyes.

"I know where that place is, kid. It's around that amusement park; Dollywood, right?"

"Yep."

"Any good rides there?"

"There's a lot a good rides there, but not many that stay within the actually park," the kid replied, suggestively. Many wolf whistles sounded throughout the room from the rest of the pack, as Jared gave a firm shake of his head. It was a known fact that Kim, his imprint, wouldn't like him commenting on that matter. Therefore, it was killing him from agreeing with the poor guy. However, Jared was spared when the kid froze mid-thought, before mumbling, "But don't tell my girlfriend or my cousin I said that."

"Awe, are you scared of two wittle girls," Paul teased.

"If you knew them, you would be too. My cousin keeps a metal bat on hand constantly, and my girlfriend has nails like a freaking lion," he shivered, before adding, "...and they're not even the worst ones. My cousin's friend can actually throw a very un-girly punch. I'd swear she's a man in disguise if I hadn't walked in on her changing once."

"Bet she freaked," I laughed.

"Where do you think I learned she could punch," the guy, Hunter if I recall, replied.

"Hey, man, at least she didn't kick you in your nuts," Quil called from the other side of the room.

"What are you talking about? She does that every time she gets a chance. I wouldn't doubt that I can't have kids from as many times as she's done it."

"Why do you even put up with her then," Jake wondered, as he finished laying out the final board for the wall.

"Easy… Amber," he shrugged.

"Amber?"

"My cousin," he replied, going to get some more nails for the gun, "She kind of needs her support right now, and I can't really deny her that. Besides, it's better for her to whine and cry about her ex to her, than coming to me. I swear if I hear that guy's name one more time, I'm gonna flip."

"What? Did the guy dump her, or something," I asked.

"Nope. He died in a car crash a couple of weeks ago. She was lucky enough to survive. I guess now she's got what they call survivor's guilt," he said, going back over to finish off the wall.

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled, feeling a little bit like a douche at that moment. When someone dies, it can be hard on everyone; even the ones who weren't close to that person. However, Hunter proved me wrong there by his next words.

"Don't be. The guy was a prick. He left her for some whore, and then decided to show up the night of the crash to win her back. They got into some argument while he was driving, and he wasn't paying attention. I swear, if he was still alive, I'd tear that asshole a new one."

"I hear ya, man. I'd probably do the same thing for my sisters too. Especially after they'd been put through hell like that," Jake agreed with a slight frown etched onto his lips. It wasn't unknown amongst the pack that, since Jake's mom passed years ago, he'd become somewhat overprotective of his older siblings; a trait that this kid seemed to possess as well.

Suddenly, Hunter went quiet as something passed through his mind. I couldn't exactly tell what it was, or if it had been Jake's words that had triggered it. However, what I did know was that it must have really bugged him, because the next second I caught a slight wince pass through his eyes. Almost right before he decided to elaborate on what he'd been tossing back in forth inside his head for that short amount of time.

"Do you know what the worst part about this whole situation is? She's going to have to live everyday with this scar on her face to remind her of what that dick put her through. All I can say is he'd better be thanking God that he doesn't have to face me for a long time."

The pack all shot a knowing look between one another, as almost the same thing ran throughout our minds; Emily. We couldn't exactly know what the girl was going through, but it couldn't be all that easy. At least Emily still had Sam to look to after the accident; even if he had been the one to cause it.

"Hey, when did Sam say lunch was again," Hunter (still not sure if that's his actually name) asked.

"In about thirty minutes, probably. Why do you ask?"

"Shit! I forgot to bring something. Sam won't mind if I make a quick call to my cousin, will he?"

"Nah, he's pretty cool about stuff like that," Jake said, as Hunter put down the nail gun. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his cell, and quickly dialed in a number.

With the pack's wolf-like hearing, we were able to pick up the noise from the other line.

Riiing

Riiing

Riiing

"_What the hell do you want, Hunter? I'm a little busy here checking out," _came a girl's voice from the other end of the line.

"Well sorry, your royal highness," Hunter sneered, before going on to ask, "Besides, I thought you'd be done by now."

"_I would have been if I hadn't been getting myself a job earlier this morning_," the girl said with an almost smooth angelic voice; yet also tainted undeniably by the underlying hint of sour sarcasm.

"Finally, it's a miracle," the girl's cousin cried playfully.

"_Oh shut your trap. Now what did you want? Like I said I'm a little busy. I've got to get back to the house before our landlord shows up_," came her hurried reply.

"Do you think you can come down to La Push to drop me off something for lunch? I kind of forgot to get something this morning," Hunter replied sheepishly.

"_Fine, but only because we didn't have anything in the house earlier_," she sighed, before quickly adding, "..._but don't expect me to be doing this for you all the time_."

"Trust me, I'd rather you wouldn't if you're going to act like a freaking pit bull every time I call," he chuckled, earning a couple of obscenities from her on the other line; some that were quite colorful, and almost made Paul laugh.

Finally, after she managed to settle down, she explained rather quickly, "_I'll call you for directions when I get done dropping off this stuff I have in my car. Now is there anything you want in particular, because I'll be sure to make you something real nice_..."

"Don't you dare try to poison me with your cooking! Have Tay fix me a freaking sandwich or something. She usually knows what I eat, and at least her food is edible."

"_Fine, whatever; I'll talk to you later then_."

"Alright, bye."

Click.

"Sounds like she was giving you a hard time," Paul laughed.

"She always does," he grumbled, as he got back to work. However, thinking better of what he said, he added, "...but she's not all that bad. She does have _some_ good in her."

* * *

_**Amber's P.O.V**_

'_Stupid, little, no good, idiotic...BRAT,_' I thought angrily, as I pulled into the drive outside the house.

Killing the engine, I grabbed my purse, and umbrella, before stepping out of the car. However, I found myself quickly being greeted by one of the kindest souls I had met yet.

"Hey there, darlin'; need a hand?"

"If you wouldn't mind," I said with a sheepish look in Jasper's direction.

He walked away from the van that was dropping off the new furniture, and over to my car. Opening up the trunk for him, I asked, "How did you know I went grocery shopping?"

"Your friend's been complaining she's hungry, and when Esme asked if you'd gotten any food, she said she sent you out to get it. What took ya so long," he asked, pulling out more plastic bags than what I thought was even possible to carry.

"Um, I stopped by some bookstore in town. They had a '**Help Wanted**,' sign in the window," I chuckled, as I grabbed a few bags myself.

"Did you get the job?"

"Of course," I beamed, "You're looking at the new employee of Fork's local bookstore. I've got to report there early tomorrow morning to start."

"Well I'm proud of ya. Barely in town for two days, and you're already settlin'. It sounds like you're gonna fit right in here," Jasper grinned, as we made our way up the porch steps, and into the house. There I was warmly greeted by Esme's warm demeanor, as she directed the movers holding the furniture.

"Good morning dear," Esme greeted, while giving me a one-armed hug.

"Morning Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, don't even bother with that. Just call me Esme. Everyone else does," she smiled, before she had Jasper ushering me on into the kitchen, where Taylor currently sat with some girl I had yet to meet.

"Oh thank god," Taylor sighed, before darting over to take some of the bags from Jasper's hands. He instantly thanked her, and heaved the others onto the counter.

"Did you remember to get my sugar cookies," Taylor asked, while searching through the bags.

"Sugar cookies? What sugar cookies," I teased, with a serious expression.

Taylor gapped openly at me, before screaming, "YOU FORGOT MY COOKIES!"

Rubbing my ears, I grimaced as I tried to return my hearing back to normal. I'm sure that girl was bound to bust an eardrum one of these days.

"Don't worry. I got them. I was just joking with you," I mumbled reaching into one of the bags to retrieve her carton of cookies.

"Hey, cookies are no joking matter when it comes to those who have PMS," Taylor said pointedly, as she yanked the box from my hands; almost immediately ripping the top off to devour the delicious contents inside in the process.

"I'm sure they are," I mumbled, while I started to put the food in its rightful place.

"Oh, by the way, this is my wife, Alice," Jasper smiled, motioning to the pixie settled daintily upon the kitchen countertop.

Looking over to the woman, I couldn't help the wide-eyed stare that instantly overcame me.

This woman couldn't be human! She looked like one of those women out of the Greek goddesses myths. I mean, _everything_ about her was perfect; even down to the clothing she'd worn. No wonder Jasper always spoke so highly of her; if I was in his place I'd be kissing butt to.

Taking in her pale marble-white skin, shockingly familiar amber eyes, and tiny petite frame; I could already feel myself green with envy. Now why couldn't _I_ look like that? Oh, that's right, genetics.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you. I can already tell we're going to be the best of friends," Alice smiled, as she hopped down from the counter to embrace me in a friendly hug.

Once again, the familiar rush of emotions coursed through me and to the front of my mind...

... Excitement... Affection... Anticipation... Care...

Still a little shocked from her forwardness (among other odd things), I mumbled, "You too."

"Oh, Jasper's told me all about you. If we weren't married, I'd be a little worried," she laughed, and I found even that brought about a deep burning envy. Her laugh sounded like bells tinkling across the air.

"Don't worry. He's too boring for my taste," I teased, as Jasper raised an offended brow.

"Oh, so I'm not good enough," he chuckled.

"No, you're just not my taste. You're too… blonde," I laughed.

"And that's a bad thing, how," Taylor asked with a warning glare. Tensing from her look, and knowing it wasn't a good idea to anger the sleeping PMS bear, I quickly rethought my words.

"But it looks good on you, Tay," I said, trying to save my butt before she went into 'super' period mode.

"Yeah, it better," she mumbled, while munching happily on her cookies.

"By the way, Hunter called. He forgot to pick up lunch, and he wanted you to fix him something. Sadly, I'm gonna have to run it down to him," I said, eyeing the food I had just bought.

My stomach rumbled in complaint from lack of food, and instantly I found Alice handing me one of the bananas I'd gotten from the store.

"Sounds like you need lunch, too," she smiled, as I took the fruit from her hands.

"Thanks," I mumbled, while peeling back the yellow layers.

Before another word could be spoken, I laid into my snack; sighing contentedly as it hit my stomach just right.

Mmmmm bananas are just so good...

However, if only I had chocolate to go with it?

Taylor rolled her eyes, before exclaiming, "Why don't _you_ fix him something, then? He is your cousin."

"He'd kill me. You know I can't cook worth my life," I laughed.

"Fine, just give me a minute," and with that she reluctantly put down the box of sugar cookies, and went to work putting together something for the heathen.

"Where is Hunter, by the way," Jasper wondered.

"Down in La Push working. Jimmy got him some kind of job working with a couple of the locals," I answered, noticing him and his wife stiffen at my words.

"You're going to La Push," Alice asked warily.

"Yeah, why? Is it like some bad part of town?"

"No, it's nice from what I've heard. We just don't go there."

"Why?"

"We're not particularly liked down there," Jasper cut in, with a clenched jaw.

Noticing this was a touchy subject, I let it be. Instead I finished putting away the rest of the groceries, and helped Taylor get Hunter's lunch ready. All the while the other two occupants within the room conversed with each other quietly.

Just as we finished, and I was getting ready to go, Jasper spoke, "Be careful what you say while you're down there. The...um...locals don't tend to like us quite that much."

"Oh, no problem," I said with a wave of my hand, "It was nice meeting you by the way, Alice. Sorry I couldn't stay to talk longer. Maybe we could all hang out sometime?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Alice chirped, before giving me one more hug, as I headed for my car.

After I got into my Legacy, and was halfway down our drive, I finally picked up my phone to dial Hunter's number. By the second ring he picked up, and asked tersely, "_You on your way?_"

"Yeah, now are you going to give me directions or not?"

With that, he explained how to get to where he was at, and I began heading within that direction toward La Push.

* * *

_**Embry's P.O.V**_

We watched as Hunter hung up the phone, and sat it down beside him. Smiling like an idiot, he said, "She's on her way, _and _she didn't make the food. Looks like things are going my way for once."

Chuckling, Jared joked, "Yeah, until you find out she actually did poison your food."

"Please, dude, don't jinks it."

Paul reached over, and snatched the guy's phone while he wasn't looking. Going through his cell, Paul asked curiously, "So who's who in the photo?"

Noticing finally that his phone had gone missing, Hunter tried to grab it from Paul's hand. Too bad the kid was too short.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna tell you," Hunter replied, still reaching out for his phone.

"Oh, come on. It's not like we're going to figure it out when your cousin gets here," Quil laughed, as he cheered Paul on.

"Fine, whatever," the kid grumbled, before answering, "The one in the middle is Amber. On her right is her friend Tay, and the one on her left is Emma."

"Emma?"

"My girlfriend," he answered slightly peeved.

"Hmm, the blonde on the right is kinda hot. She single," Paul asked with a raised brow.

"I wouldn't even consider it, dude. She's not worth the trouble?"

"Why," I wondered.

"Would you want to be whipped by the end of the week, because that's what she does to every guy she dates," Hunter chortled, as I came over to take the phone from Paul. Looking at the pictures my eyes instantly connected with the one in the middle. I don't know where the feeling came from, but almost immediately I found myself wanting to meet her. The way her dark-brown hair contrasted with her creamy peach-like skin, almost seemed to bring to life those big, brown, doe-like eyes she had. She was plain, but eerily beautiful despite it.

"You said your cousin is the one in the middle, right," I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing," I mumbled with a shake of my head, however fearing that wouldn't satisfy him, I went on to say, "She just looks nice."

"You'll be singing a different tune when you meet her," Hunter said with a roll of his eyes.

With that, we went back to work. We still had a few more minutes till lunch, and even though we could technically go ahead, none of us were about to risk it with Sam. He was determined to finish this room today.

It was a minute till, when the whole pack heard a car door slam outside. I knew from the heavy rain pouring down, that not even an umbrella was bound to save the poor girl. Ergo, we all prepared ourselves for a fight between the two cousins, knowing she wouldn't be happy when she finally walked through the door.

We heard footfalls in the hallway as she passed Sam, and asked, "So where's that no good cousin of mine."

Laughing, Sam answered, "In the room just over there, but be careful. There's stuff lying around everywhere. I can't catch you every time you fall."

The last part was obviously an inside joke that none of us would understand until Sam phased tonight, though from the sounds of it she'd probably had an accident around him earlier.

Squeaky shoes slowly approached our room, and we all held our breath waiting for an onslaught of curse words to follow her appearance. However, before she even had a chance to say a word, she immediately tripped over a piece of wood lying in the doorway. Quick to act, Paul reached over, and stopped her from hitting the ground.

"You okay," he asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, just wondering how many times I'm gonna end up falling into someone's arms today," she giggled, before getting to her feet.

"Well, don't you look like a drowned rat," came Hunter's voice, as he observed his cousin's face still hidden behind a veil of wet hair.

"I wouldn't look like a drowned rat if I didn't have to come bring you food. Next time I'll just leave you to starve," she hissed, finally lifting her head to us all, as she pushed her hair out from in front of her face.

Her eyes swept the room, and landed on mine for only a moment. However, that's all I needed for my world to freeze in its tracks. It felt like the ground had been pulled out from underneath my feet; leaving me with this sort of floating feeling. However, instead of hovering away from the earth, I felt this single invisible string suddenly attach my heart to hers keeping me grounded, and it was then I knew. It was then I realized what awful thing had just happened to me.

I'd just imprinted.

* * *

**Yay! We finally got to see Embry, and a bit of the pack. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it and revising it. Next chapter should be interesting. :-)**

**The songs for this chapter I listened to while writing it and revising it are…**

_Keep Your Hands Off My Girl- by Good Charlotte_

_Beautiful Stranger- by Rebecca St. James_

**Well, thanks for reading. Remember to review before you leave too if you can. Anyways, have a nice day, and take care.**


End file.
